Earth-717: X-Men Volume 1
by Over9000Pylons
Summary: An alternate time. An alternate world. Professor Charles Xavier is starting to lose hope for his cause. Humanity largely seems in favour of registering and segregating mutants. In a world paralyzed by fear, Xavier unites a small band of young mutants to become the symbol of hope they have always been destined to be: the X-Men.
1. Hindsight

Earth-717: X-Men Vol 1

Chapter 1: Hindsight

Xavier frowned slightly when he grasped the cup. The tinge of warmth emanating from the coffee inside tingled the tips of his fingers. As he lowered the cup to his lap, a waft of its sweet scent reached his nose. He looked down into the cup and saw the slightest hint of his own reflection. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the wrinkles framing his face.

"The taste's improved since last time," Moira said.

Xavier looked up at her and smiled.

"I'm sure it has," he replied.

"Then try it already," Moira insisted, motioning towards the cup.

Xavier lifted the cup and touched the rim to his lips. The coffee ran down his throat quickly, barely grazing his tongue. After he swallowed, Xavier sighed gently and looked at Moira.

"A lot less bitter than I remember," Xavier stated.

Moira smiled. She placed her own cup on her plate, which she then left on the table she was sitting on. Xavier looked at Moira's cup. The faintest hint of vapour floated from it. He could feel Moira's gaze on him, but he continued to look at the cup.

"So tell me Charles," Moira started, "why are you here?"

Xavier took a moment before answering. His gaze didn't leave Moira's cup.

"I wanted to visit an old friend," he answered.

"C'mon, Charles. I don't have to be a mind reader to know that something is going on. If you wanted to catch up, you could have just called."

Xavier sighed again. He lowered the cup to his plate.

"Talk to me, Charles."

Xavier looked up at Moira.

"The world's become a darker place, Moira. Darker than I'd ever hoped."

Moira stared intently into Charles' eyes.

"Do you remember the plan I told you about? In case things ever went bad?"

Moira's eyes widened.

"Charles, has it gotten that desperate?"

"Yes. Public support is waning. Powerful forces are moving behind the scenes. I've been able to use my political pull in the past, but my well of allies is drying up, and I fear that my regular work won't be enough."

Moira rubbed her left hand against her lips, as if in thought. She closed her eyes for a few moments, before facing her head down and clasping her hands together. She then looked back at Xavier.

"What do you need me to do?" Moira asked.

"I need all of the documents that I left in your care, and access to your research."

"Of course."

Xavier pressed the toggle on the arm of his wheelchair. His chair rolled forward, past Moira. Xavier stopped the chair once he reached the window. Xavier looked out the window, allowing the sun rays to wash over his skin. He watched as the waves of the ocean crashed against the cliff face of the island. Moira walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Charles."

Xavier did not respond. Moira crouched so her head was level with Xavier's, while keeping her hand on his shoulder. She looked out at a lone tree perched at the edge of the cliff.

"Do you remember the first time we came here?"

The lines on Xavier's face softened.

"Yes," he replied.

"Do you remember what you told me?"

Xavier closed his eyes for a few seconds and winced before opening them.

"That was another time, Moira," replied Xavier. "Another life."

Moira frowned as she looked over at Xavier. Moisture started to well up in her eyes.

"Not everyone can wipe away the past so cleanly, Charles."

As Moira looked away from his face, Xavier reached with his left hand and placed it on hers. She blinked and looked back at him. The miniscule hairs on her hand stood upright due to how cool Xavier's hand felt.

"You know I never wanted things to end the way they did," Moira said.

Xavier paused. He then took his hand off of Moira's.

"I have to get back to Boston," Xavier stated.  
He turned the chair around and started to move towards the door. As he was about to reach it, he stopped at the sound of Moira's voice.

"Do you think things can ever be the same, Charles?"

Xavier looked back at her. They stared at each other for some time. Finally, Xavier relented and sighed before responding.

"No."

Moira looked down at the floor. Xavier left the room.

* * *

The world was black.

"So what's the story?"

Scott's head twitched at the sound of the man's voice. He could see nothing, but he could feel that the voice was coming from somewhere to the right of him. The sounds were heavily muffled by the walls of the room.

"Apparently there was some sort of accident."

This voice was different. It belonged to a woman. Scott felt an itch creeping in on his lower back. He frantically shifted his weight, attempting to rub his back against the wall behind him. The cold metal of the walls tantalized his spine.

"Accident?"

"Yeah, a couple of kids got hospitalized. Whole roof of the orphanage was taken out."

Scott winced as he fell over onto the solid cement floor.

"No official word on it, but rumour is that kid's a mutant. Heard there was a crazy light show."

"A mutant? I thought that was a Europe thing."

Scott sighed. He pushed his elbow against the floor, propping himself up again. After a moment, he was back in a sitting position. As he did, he felt a small tick inside of his head, as if a tiny flare was set off in his mind. Scott had never felt anything like it before.

"Excuse me, are you . . . ."

Scott grasped the sides of his head. The voices became a jumbled mess of audio that he could no longer interpret. The flare became brighter, louder. Scott's fingernails started to dig into his skin. His mouth opened as he shook his head wildly.

The world was white.

"Scott."

The flare disappeared. Scott allowed his fingers to relent. He felt his facial muscles start to relax. The voice he heard was a new one. It was calmer. Soothing. It wasn't muffled. It was coming from inside the room. Scott felt a breath get stuck in his throat. He coughed, and then spoke.

"Who . . . ."

Scott paused. He took a moment to lick the inside of his mouth. He hadn't realized until now that his mouth was completely dry.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Charles Xavier."

Scott moved his head up, facing forward rather than the ground.

"I've come here to help you, Scott."

Scott quivered.

"No one can help me. I'm a freak."

"Is that Scott Summers I hear, or Barry Lloyd?"

Scott jerked his head up towards the voice.

"How do you know who. . . ."

Scott felt the flash again, but this time, it had a voice.

"_Because I have a special gift as well, Scott._"

Scott's mouth hung open. He then shook his head violently.

"_Relax, Scott. It's all right. I know what you're going through._"

"_How are you doing this?_" Scott thought.

Xavier spoke out loud.

"Just like you have the ability to fire beams from your eyes, I have the ability to read thoughts, and it's not because I'm a freak. It's because I'm a mutant, and so are you."

Scott breathed in deeply.

"But my power has hurt people," Scott stammered.

"That's only because you haven't learned to control it yet," Xavier said. "When I was your age, my telepathy was out of control. I was inside everyone's mind at once. For some time, I couldn't sort out my own thoughts from those of others."

Scott felt Xavier's hand on his shoulder.

"I felt like my mind was tearing itself apart," Xavier said.

Scott felt the flash.

"_But now, my power is fully under my control._"

Scott jerked his head away from Xavier.

"What does any of this have to do with me?" asked Scott.

"I want to help you control your power as well, son. You don't have to be afraid anymore. I will take you away from here, to my school."

Scott turned his head back towards Xavier.

"School?"

"Yes. My institute for the gifted. It's a school for mutants. You would be a part of its first class."

Scott lowered his head.

"I don't know . . . ." Scott trailed off.

"The choice is always yours, Scott. But before you make a decision, I want to give you something."

"What?"

"Something to show you how I can help," Xavier replied.

After a moment, Scott felt Xavier's hand tugging at the cloth wrapped around his eyes.

"No!" Scott yelled.

Xavier's hand left go.

"It's alright, Scott. Trust me. Just keep your eyes closed."

Scott shut his eyes and pressed down hard with his eyelids. Xavier tore the cloth off of Scott's face. After another moment, Scott felt Xavier place an object on his eyes. It gave off a faint humming noise.

"Now open your eyes."

"But . . . ."

"You won't hurt anyone."

Scott kept his eyes closed. He winced hard. He then let out a large sigh and relaxed his eyes. Scott then allowed his eyes to flutter open.

The world was red.

"See? I told you it would be alright," Xavier said.

Scott could see the brick wall in front of him, and Xavier sitting in a wheelchair. Xavier smiled at him. Scott blinked.

"My eyes . . . . they're not . . . ."

"This visor was specially designed to regulate your powers."

Scott shook his head.

"How could you possibly know how to make something like this?"

"I'm not the only one who wants to help you, Scott."

Xavier held out his hand.

"Come with me. Let me take you home."

Scott stared into Xavier's eyes for a few moments. He then reached out and grasped Xavier's hand.


	2. Orientation

Earth-717: X-Men Vol 1

Chapter 2: Orientation

The buzz of the television tingled Hank's ear as he moved his arm up and down, chopping at the tomato in his other hand. For a while, he focused on each slice of the knife; he had to, given the unwieldy nature of his large hands. After he was done chopping, he gently brushed away a few blue hair strands from the slices, and then swiped them over with the knife into the bowl he had prepared. As he did so, his selective hearing flared up.

". . . . and tonight, Senator Robert Kelly gave another heated lecture about the potential dangers of the so-called mutant phenomenon . . . ."

Hank turned to face the television. He adjusted his glasses to get a better view of the screen. It displayed the full face and torso of Robert Kelly, standing at a podium in an expensive suit. A giant version of the American flag acted as his backdrop.

"It must be known by both Congress and the American people that mutants are a threat to not just our citizens, but our entire way of life. How can we possibly rest easy, when the population of people with unchecked and potentially uncontrollable super-powers is growing with each passing year?"

Hank scowled. On the screen, one of the reporters from off-screen could be heard.

"Senator Kelly, do you have any comment on the incident that occurred yesterday at the State Home for Foundlings?"

Kelly smiled slightly.

"This is just another example of the danger that mutants pose. An entire orphanage completely destroyed by one teenager? Was anyone living there aware that this person was capable of such destructive power? Well, they definitely should have been!"

Hank sighed and rubbed his eyes with one hand.

"Because of the growing severity of the mutant problem, I am making another push for the Mutant Registration Act. If passed, my contract with Stark Enterprises for the Sentinel program will come into effect, and we can start to crack down on mutant violence. I urge my fellow senators and the people of the United States to support this bill in the interest of national and global security. These creatures simply must be registered. If they cannot control the powers they possess, then we, as Americans, have the duty to do it for them!"

Hank heard a thunderous roar of applause and cheering. He furrowed his brow and grabbed the remote from the counter. He pressed the button at the top left of the remote, and the television flickered off. Hank leaned against the counter and sighed again, his arms crossed.

"Not enjoying the program?"

Hank turned around to see Xavier entering the room.

"Unfortunately not," replied Hank. "Just more of the same sensationalist nonsense that's hounded us since the start."

Hank sighed again.

"Do not worry, my friend," Xavier said. "We'll get past it. This is exactly why we started this, remember?"

"I know. Did you get the boy?"

"He's here now. Scott?"

Hank looked over to the left of Xavier as Scott walked through the door. He was wearing a blue t-shirt, cargo pants and red-tinted sunglasses. He was looking at the floor.

"Hello, Scott," Hank said.

Scott looked up at Hank and seemed taken aback.

"You're . . . ." Scott started.

"Blue?" Hank said, chuckling.

"You're Hank McCoy. The mutant scientist. I read about you."

"Yes, that's me," replied Hank.

"You work with the Professor?"

"Yes. I'm his scientific consultant. I designed your visor and sunglasses."

Scott stopped and touched the right edge of his sunglasses.

"Thanks," Scott said.

"No problem."

"How did you make them so fast?" asked Scott.

"Well, many mutants that exhibit energy projection powers carry the same energy signature. Using ruby-quartz can be a way of inhibiting such energy. It didn't take long to construct the devices."

"You really are a genius," said Scott, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Not necessarily," replied Hank. "Just a man of science."

Scott nodded, and then felt his entire back feel colder. He nearly jumped at the sudden drop in temperature when a boy about his height slid past him.

"Incoming!"

The boy was completely crystallized, as if he were made of ice. As he slid past, a trail of ice was left on the floor. Scott looked down in awe as the trail of ice almost instantly disappeared. He then looked back at the boy, who slid up the wall and did a back-flip, landing next to the counter. He then immediately transformed into a regular human boy, as if nothing was wrong.

"What's cookin', Hank?"

"I was making some caesar salad," Hank replied.

Scott narrowed his eyebrows as he looked at Hank.

"_Don't worry, Scott_."

Scott turned to Xavier, who nodded at him.

"Caesar salad?" the boy asked, with a look of disgust. "Weeeeeeak. Got any burgers?"

"In the fridge," Hank answered. "You're welcome to make some."

"Oh c'mon, you know I'm no good at cooking. Everything I make turns out . . . . frozen."

"Then perhaps some of these?" Hank said, holding out a carrot.

The boy shook his head, putting up his palms. Xavier coughed.

"Robert," Xavier said. "Why don't you introduce yourself to our newest arrival?"

The boy looked over at Scott. He then slid over to him and held out his hand.

"Name's Bobby Drake, but call me Iceman," Bobby said.

"Hi, I'm . . . ." Scott started. As he shook Bobby's hand, it turned into ice, and Scott started to shiver. Scott then yanked his hand away as Bobby held his gut laughing.

"Oh man, that face was great," Bobby chuckled.

"Right," Scott said, waving his hand back and forth as the ice melted.

"Just a harmless bit of fun, Scott," Xavier said. "He does it to everyone."

"Scott, eh?"

"Yeah. Scott Summers," Scott said.

"Well, Scott, what can you do?" Bobby asked. "Super strength? Lightning fast speed? Supreme burger cooking talents?"

Scott scratched the side of his head with one finger.

"Uh, my powers aren't exactly the sort of stuff you show off indoors, if you know what I mean."

Bobby nodded his head.

"Huh. Well, let me know if . . . ."

"Excuse me," said a deep voice from behind Scott.

He jumped at the sound of it and quickly turned his head to see a massive man standing behind him, holding two large crates above his head. Scott then stared in awe, because the man's skin was completely made of shining steel. The man looked down at Scott and smiled.

"Excuse me, comrade," said the man.

Scott weakly smiled.

"Piotr," said Hank. "Can you place those crates in the lab?"

"Of course," Piotr replied.

Piotr then shuffled past Scott, who moved out of the way. Piotr then walked out of the kitchen through the other door. Scott stared at Piotr as he walked away.

"That's Piotr Rasputin," said Hank, as Scott looked back at him.

Bobby crossed his arms and slanted his mouth.

"His codename is Colossus," Bobby said.

Scott shrugged.

"Makes sense."

"Hank," said Xavier, "why don't you head upstairs, and show Scott to his room?"

Hank looked over at Xavier and nodded.

"Alright."

Bobby turned into his ice form and slid down the hallway, following Piotr.

"Yo Piotr!" Bobby called. "Wait for me!"

Hank walked past Scott into the other room, motioning his hand to beckon Scott to follow. Xavier nodded at Scott.

"After you're done," Xavier said, "come back downstairs. I want you to meet one last person."

Scott nodded and turned to follow Hank.

* * *

Scott felt his hand become numb as his face pressed into his palm. Wincing, Scott stopped leaning and shook his hand, trying to restart the blood flow. He placed his hands in his lap and looked back out the window. To him, each house looked identical. Scott's eyes glazed over as dozens of houses passed by his field of vision. Eventually, the houses stopped moving.

"We're here," stated Xavier.

Scott looked over at Xavier and nodded. They left the car parked on the side of the street. Xavier rolled up to a particular house, with Scott following behind. As they walked up the house, Scott took the time to observe its features. The dull, crimson bricks that formed the walls had a hint of warmth to them that seemed foreign to him. The windows possessed a glossy look, and the roof was formed of brown, overlapping tiles. Scott furrowed his brow, and then looked at the door as Xavier rung the bell. After a few seconds, a man with a thick, gray moustache answered the door.

"Yes?"

"This is Professor Xavier."

"Xavier? Uh, yeah . . . . come in, come in. I thought you were someone else."

The man opened the door, and Xavier rolled inside. The man then looked at Scott.

"He's with me," Xavier said.

The man looked at Scott for a moment and then nodded his head, holding the door open for him.

"Thank you," Scott said.

The man closed the door behind Scott without replying.

"Where is Jean?" asked Xavier.

"Upstairs with her mother," replied the man. "Elaine doesn't want you to see her."

"I thought we had gotten past this, John."

"So did I. I know the tremendous help you've been to Jean, but Elaine . . . . she still has trouble accepting what's going on."

Xavier sighed.

"I understand completely."

A female voice was heard from upstairs.

"John! Who's here?"

John looked up the stairs.

"It's the Professor."

"The Professor . . . .?!" said another voice.

"Jean!"

Scott heard several quick thumps, followed by the appearance of a girl who nearly leaped down the stairs.

"Jean," said Xavier, smiling.

"Professor!" Jean exclaimed.

Scott stared at Jean with his mouth open. Jean's smile lit up his eyes. Her long, scarlet hair perfectly framed her face. After looking at Xavier, her gaze met Scott's. Her bright, emerald eyes felt like they were going to pierce his sunglasses. Jean smiled at Scott.

"Get out of here."

Scott looked up past Jean to see an older woman, wearing thick glasses, walking down the stairs. Jean turned around with a flustered look.

"Mom! Don't speak to the Professor that way!"

"He's not a professor," replied the woman. "He's the head of that madhouse for carnival animals!"

"Elaine!" shouted John, taking a step forward.

"Mrs. Grey . . . ." started Xavier.

"You're not taking my daughter to that school of yours, Xavier," interrupted Elaine.

"But Mom, I want to go!" yelled Jean.

"No."

John walked up to Elaine.

"Elaine, we're going upstairs. Jean's not going anywhere, but she is allowed to speak to him."

"John, don't you . . . ."

"This is not negotiable. Upstairs. Now."

Elaine sneered, before turning and walking up the stairs, with John following. Jean turned back to the Professor, clasping her hands together.

"I'm sorry about that, Professor," said Jean. "You know Mom is still upset about all this."

"That's quite alright, Jean," replied Xavier. "It's a common attitude amongst parents of mutants. Now, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

Xavier motioned his hand towards Scott.

"This is Scott Summers. Scott, this is Jean Grey."

Scott smiled.

"Hello, Scott."

"Hello, Jean."


	3. Enter Magneto

Earth-717: X-Men Vol 1

Chapter 3: Enter Magneto

Jasper tapped the screen on his phone, enlarging a message he had received. He pushed his glasses up his nose using his left index finger. While reading the message, he could feel the gaze of the driver next to him. While reading, he found himself distracted by the sound of chewing gum coming from her mouth.

"What's that?" she asked. "You get an e-mail or something?"

"Yes," replied Jasper.

The woman nodded and looked back at the road. Jasper scratched his nose due to an itch and continued to read his messages. After finishing, he placed his phone back in his chest pocket and looked through the windshield. The night sky was almost completely devoid of stars. The lack of natural light made the headlights the only reliable source of visibility. Jasper gulped as the road they were on veered slightly to the right, but the driver adjusted accordingly. He looked over at her, and saw that her name tag read 'Sarah'. After making the turn, Jasper heard his phone vibrate. He took it out and placed it next to his ear.

"This is Sitwell."

"Next checkpoint isn't responding," said the voice. "Stand down until we can confirm security of your route."

"Understood," replied Jasper.

Jasper turned to Sarah.

"Stop," commanded Jasper. "There's something wrong."

"Alright."

Sarah slowed the truck down to a halt. She reached for the keys, but Jasper lightly tapped her hand.

"Keep it running," Jasper said. "Stay here."

Sarah nodded. Jasper opened the door on his side and stepped out of the truck. Pulling his pistol out of its holster, Jasper closed the door behind him. He then tapped his earpiece with his free hand.

"Any updates?"

"None yet."

Jasper exhaled. He then walked to the front of the truck, holding his gun out in front of him. Circling around, he kept darting his view back and forth, but the visibility was so poor that he couldn't make out anything a couple dozen meters beyond the truck. Aiming his gun forward, he squinted his eyes.. As he looked around, the ambient noises seemed to completely drain from the atmosphere. The only thing he could hear was the truck's engine. Once again, he tapped his earpiece.

"This is Sitwell. Anything?"

All he heard was static.

"I repeat, this is agent Sitwell. Have you found anything, over?"

Jasper felt his breathing get faster after once again hearing no response.

"Screw this."

He put his gun down and ran back to the truck door. Opening it, he clambered inside.

"What's going on?" asked Sarah.

"I can't reach anyone," answered Jasper. "Drive. Now."

Sarah pulled the throttle and started driving forward.

"Turn us around."

"That'll take time . . . ."

"Do it!"

Sarah started turning the truck around. Jasper looked out the side window, still holding his pistol. Sarah then started driving in the opposite direction.

"Faster!" demanded Jasper.

"Okay, okay. Just don't shoot me."

Jasper took his phone out of his front pocket and opened it. He tapped the screen to compose a message, but his screen started to freeze.

"What the . . . ."

An error message appeared on the screen.

Electromagnetic Interference.

As Jasper looked at the phone, he heard a loud crashing sound alongside the noise of brakes. He looked forward to see three cars flying towards the windshield. The first one ripped the cabin in half, and crushed Sarah. Within a second, large chunks of bloody flesh and brain matter spilled all over Jasper. The other two cars struck the lower part of the truck, causing the entire vehicle to flip over. Jasper swung out his arms, trying to grasp at anything, but merely ended up flying out of the cabin and crashing into the ground.

"Ugh!"

Jasper felt excruciating pain in all of his muscles. He already knew his left arm was broken. Struggling to open his eyes, he was able to see that his glasses were on the ground in front of him, miraculously intact. The heat from nearby flames licked at his nerves, making him more alert. Placing his right palm against the ground, he pushed as hard as he could, and then put his weight on his hip. He cringed in pain before arriving in a sitting position. As he did so, he heard a voice.

"Here we are."

The voice had a deep, authoritative texture to it. As Jasper squinted his eyes, all he could make out were distorted shapes and muddy colours. He reached out with his right hand, and grasped his glasses. Frantically placing them on his face, he suddenly saw a figure that was floating above the ground. It was a man, roughly six feet tall, in violet body armour. The armour appeared to be made out of metal plates that overlapped each other, adorned with a large, flowing cape. His head was concealed by a purple helmet with magenta lining.

As Jasper blinked furiously, he saw the figure move his arm up, and the massive crate from the back of the truck lifted into the air. The man flicked his wrist, and the crate ripped itself apart to reveal a set of four nuclear missiles. Jasper looked around and saw his gun a few meters away. Dragging himself over, he grasped the gun and aimed it, with one hand, at the man. Sweating profusely from both his face and hands, Jasper squeezed the trigger.

The sound of the gunshot made Jasper's ears feel like they were breaking. He then looked forward at the man, who had not moved. Jasper then felt his gun fly out of his hand, as if it were being ripped from him by an invisible force. Still floating in the air, the man looked over at Jasper. He moved his hand slightly, and Jasper saw the bullet fly towards him and fall on the ground. A nearby piece of metal flew towards Jasper, wrapped itself around and his abdomen, and then flew towards the man, pulling Jasper along with it. Struggling and pushing against the metal, Jasper soon found himself above the ground, looking directly into the man's eyes.

"Another pathetic homo sapien, desperately struggling against what he doesn't understand," said the man.

"Who are you?!" shouted Jasper.

"I am known by many names, human," replied the man, "but you may call me . . . . Magneto."

Jasper's eyes widened. Magneto's eyes narrowed.

"I should kill you," said Magneto.

The metal bar around Jasper's waist tightened. Jasper cringed, feeling like his bones were going to snap.

"But I'm going to let you live," Magneto declared, "so you can watch your world crumble . . . . and know how truly helpless you are."

Magneto flicked his wrist. Jasper and the metal bar flew backwards, crashing into a nearby tree. Jasper felt dozens of wood splinters fall onto his body before everything went black.

* * *

Jean's hand started to feel sore from the motions of writing with her pen. Dropping her pen, she shook her hand to try and ease the pain. Adjusting her seating slightly, she knocked one of her pillows off her bed. Rolling her eyes, she put her journal aside and reached over the edge of the bed. As she started to reach, she stopped.

Jean stared at the pillow, her arm outstretched. Taking a moment to think, she then narrowed her eyes and flexed her hand. After a second, the pillow started to vibrate. Jean exhaled and felt a pulse emanate through her fingers. The pillow started to levitate. Jean smiled. As she did so, the pillow fell back on the floor. Snarling, Jean pulled her hand back for a second before reaching out again. The pillow started levitating. Holding her arm out as far as she could, Jean started to move the pillow upwards. Once it was at eye level, she pulled her hand back, and the pillow flew over the bed. She then closed her fist, and the pillow landed on the bed in front of her.

Jean giggled and smiled vibrantly. She then heard the doorbell ring.

"Coming!"

Jean jumped off the bed, and started running out of her room and down the stairs. Bounding down the last few steps, she landed in front of the door, straightened her hair, and pulled it open.

"Who is it . . . ."

Jean stopped. She looked up to see a tall man in regal, caped, violet armour. He looked down at her, his head encased in a purple helmet with magenta lining. Jean felt her mouth hanging open.

"Hello, child."

Jean took a step backwards.

"Who . . . . who are you?" Jean said, weakly.

"My name is Erik," replied the man. "Erik Lehnsherr."

He took off his helmet. He was an older man, with sharp features and thin, gray hair. His eyes had the colour of faded steel.

"Your name is Jean, correct?" asked Erik, holding out one hand.

Jean didn't move. She felt her body shaking. Erik withdrew his hand.

"Yes."

"I hear you have some very special gifts, Jean."

Jean raised one eyebrow.

"How do you know that?"

"A friend told me. A friend named Charles Xavier."

Jean's eyes widened.

"You know the Professor?"

"Of course. Charles and I are good friends. The best, in fact. We've known each other for quite some time."

Jean took a step forward, her legs no longer shaking.

"Do you have powers, too?"

"I do indeed," replied Erik.

Erik turned around slightly and raised his hand. A blue sedan parked at the house next door then flew up into the air. Jean smiled brightly. After a few seconds, Erik lowered his hand and the sedan landed back on the ground, unscathed.

"Wow!"

"Tell me, Jean . . . . are your parents home?"

"No," replied Jean. "They're both at work."

Erik smiled.

"A pity," he said. "I came to take you away from here."

"But, my mother said . . . ."

"Your mother doesn't understand the true nature of your gifts, Jean," Erik interrupted. "She would prefer that you hid them away, never to be used again. Isn't that right?"

Jean solemnly nodded.

"But you don't want to do that, do you? You want to use them freely. To show the world what you can do."

"Yes."

"Then come with me."

Erik held out his hand once again. Jean took it without hesitation.

"Where are we going?" asked Jean.

"Home."


	4. Scarlet Gaze

Earth-717: X-Men Vol 1

Chapter 4: Scarlet Gaze

Scott felt each blade of grass caress his legs. The wind was moving them back and forth, almost in a mechanical fashion. Placing his right hand on the ground, he gently pushed his palm into the earth. The aroma of spring added a distinctive flavour to the breath flowing through his nostrils.

"How did you meet the Professor?"

Scott turned his head over to the right. Just like everything else, Jean was tinted with crimson, but he noticed that something was different about her.

"Scott?"

It was her hair.

"He, uh . . . ." Scott stammered.

Scott took a moment.

"He came to see me," Scott said. "When I was in trouble."

Jean looked to the side and then back at him.

"He did the same for me."

Scott found himself gazing at her hair.

"I almost did some terrible things, but the Professor showed up and told me he could help me."

Each strand was mesmerizing.

"He told me that I was special."

It perfectly framed her face.

"Why are you staring at my hair?"

Scott blinked. He then moved back slightly.

"What . . . .?" he asked. "I mean, how did you know?"

Jean let out a chuckle and smiled, raising one eyebrow. Scott bit the inside of his lip.

"I . . . . know stuff."

Scott found himself staring into her eyes.

"The same way I know that your last name is Summers, and your visor has ruby-quartz in it."

Scott blinked again. He narrowed his eyes and turned his head slightly to the left.

"How . . . ."

Jean chuckled again.

"Don't bust your brain, big guy," Jean said. "I can read people's thoughts."

Scott's eyes widened, and he smiled awkwardly. Jean put up her hands and shook her head.

"I didn't mean to pry, I swear," she pleaded. "I just thought that, you know . . . . since you have powers too, that you'd understand."

Scott felt his facial muscles relax. Jean looked down for a moment. Scott couldn't see it, but her cheeks turned pale red.

"So you can do what the Professor can do?"

"Yeah. Well, that, and something else."

"What?"

Jean looked over to the right. On the ground, a few centimetres away from her legs, which were curled up on the grass, was a small stone. Focusing her view, Jean held up her right hand. For a few seconds, Scott stared in intrigue, despite nothing happening. Then, the pebble started to vibrate. Holding her hand firm, Jean breathed deeply as the pebble then began to float in the air. Holding it in the air for a few seconds, she then flicked her wrist forward, and the pebble was jettisoned into the nearby pond at the bottom of the hill.

"That's amazing," Scott said.

"Thanks."

Jean blushed, and once again, Scott couldn't see it.

"I've been working on it for a while," Jean explained. "It's not easy. It usually works better with small objects. The Professor says that if I train at it, I'll be able to move just about anything."

Scott smiled, his mouth slightly open.

"What's the biggest thing you've ever moved?"

Jean's face turned solemn.

"A car."

"But, I thought you said that . . . ."

"Small objects? Yeah, well . . . ."

Jean frowned. She looked away from Scott.

"Hey . . . . if you don't want to talk about it, we don't have to."

"Well, it's just that I haven't really spoken about it with anyone except for my parents and the Professor . . . ."

Jean looked back at Scott.

"But for some reason, I want to tell you."

Scott tilted his head to the right. Jean sighed.

"Five years ago, I was playing in the street with my best friend," Jean started. "Her name was Annie. Annie Richardson."

Scott placed his right elbow on the ground, leaning against it.

"We were just regular kids, you know?" Jean continued. "Nothing special. We were hanging out down the street, just a few houses away from mine."

Jean's frown became deeper.

"Annie, she, uh . . . . she was running from me. We were playing tag. She ran around the street bend, and I was chasing after her . . . . and she was only gone from my view a few seconds."

Jean closed her eyes tight and winced. Scott saw a tear form at the corner of her left eye.

"I heard a screech, and a scream. I was so stunned, I didn't even hear the impact."

The tear grew larger.

"When . . . . uh . . . . I, uh, got around the corner, I saw her on the street. She was facing upwards, her arms sprawled out . . . . I had never seen anyone's eyes be that wide."

The tear fell down Jean's cheek.

"I ran over to her, uh . . . . and grabbed her. I didn't want to believe it. I just held her in my arms. I didn't even cry at first . . . . I just stared into her eyes. They were so pale . . . . as if all that she was had been drained right out of them."

The tear's stream on her cheek glistened.

"For a few seconds, I was so focused on Annie, that I almost didn't notice the car. The guy driving it pulled back and then drove around. He just tried to leave."

"Tried?"

Jean nodded.

"Tried."

The tear finally fell off Jean's cheek, and landed in the grass.

"The car flew into the air and landed on a fire hydrant. The man inside didn't get very far. He, uh . . . . never left the hospital."

Jean sniffed as another tear fell out of her eye.

"That was the first time my powers ever appeared."

Jean looked away from Scott. After a moment, Scott pushed himself off the ground and moved next to her. He then placed his right arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him. Jean looked at him with a surprised face. Scott smiled.

"I don't have to be a mind-reader, Jean."

Jean smiled and then placed her head against his chest, closing her eyes. Scott rested his head against hers.

"I suppose I don't have to tell you my story," Scott said.

"No."

Scott sighed.

"That's why I trusted you, Scott," Jean said. "I knew you'd understand. From now on . . . . I won't look into your mind unless you want me to. I promise."

Scott and Jean held their embrace for a few minutes. Jean then moved her head.

"The Professor says he is done talking to my parents," she said. "We should head back."

Both of them stood up. Jean stretched her arms. Scott looked at her.

"Jean."

"Yeah?"

"Before we go back, I wanted to ask you one thing."

Jean turned to face Scott.

"What's that?"

"What colour are your eyes?"

Jean smiled. She took a moment before answering.

"Green."

* * *

Xavier folded his hands as Piotr walked past him.

"Here we are, Professor," said Piotr.

Piotr placed the last box he had in the corner of the room.

"This is all the materials that arrived from Dr. MacTaggert's office," said Piotr. "Do you need help to unpack them?"

Xavier waved his hand.

"Don't worry about it, Piotr," Xavier replied. "You've done more than enough. I don't want you feeling that your only use around here is moving boxes."

Xavier and Piotr both laughed.

"Well, I am rather good at it."

"Go get some food. I'll be fine."

Piotr nodded and walked out of Xavier's room. A while later, Xavier breathed deeply as he typed at his computer. Clicking on another section of Moira's notes, he placed his hand on his chin as he read. After reading the same sentence three times, he shook his head and closed his laptop. His thoughts drifted back to Scott. Xavier could sense that Scott was thinking about the conversation that he had with Jean a few days ago, when they first met.

But that wasn't what was causing him to be unfocused. He grabbed at his forehead, trying to pry into the psychic waves that he was experiencing. There was some form of disturbance that was tearing at his mind. Something was out of place.

Xavier's eyes suddenly widened, as his mind finally locked in on it.

"Jean."


	5. First Strike

Earth-717: X-Men Vol 1

Chapter 5: First Strike

Running down the hall as fast as he could, Scott saw a path of ice fly past him, as Bobby skated along the wall. Landing in the middle of the foyer, Bobby reverted to human form next to Xavier. Hank and Piotr were already there.

"What's going on, Professor?" asked Scott.

"It's Jean," said Xavier. "She's in trouble."

"How do you know?" asked Hank.

Xavier let out a quick breath.

"I sensed a psychic disturbance. Jean's mind . . . . it gives off a unique signature on the astral plane. She's not at home."

"Where is she?!" Scott blurted out.

"In the city," replied Xavier.

Xavier closed his eyes and placed the fingertips of his right hand on his forehead. After a few seconds of concentration, he spoke again.

"She's moving quickly," explained Xavier. "There's another presence, but I can't get a lock on what it is."

Xavier took his hand off his forehead and looked at Hank.

"It's time."

Hank sighed.

"Everyone, stand on the X," Hank commanded.

Scott looked down. He hadn't realized before now that the foyer had a massive X painted on the wooden floor. He stepped inside of it. Hank then pressed a button on his watch. Scott almost lost his balance as the segment of the floor started to descend. Bobby looked up with a confused face.

"Well," Bobby said, "that's unexpected."

"I had hoped to show this to you all at a calmer time," Xavier explained, "but the circumstances have changed. This institute isn't just a sanctuary . . . . it's a headquarters."

The elevator descended into a massive room, with walls covered in sleek steel. Piotr looked at the floor, and then at his own skin.

"The resemblance is uncanny," Piotr said, chuckling.

"Is this some kind of bunker?" asked Bobby.

Hank again placed his finger on his watch.

"Not quite," Hank replied.

Hank pressed the button, and all of the lights in the room lit up, revealing a large, black jet in the center. Scott, Bobby and Piotr all went slack-jawed when they saw it.

"It's a hangar," said Hank.

Scott took a few steps forward, smiling.

"Say hello to my specially modified SR-71 Blackbird," said Hank. "Or, as I affectionately refer to it . . . . the X-Jet."

Bobby narrowed his eyes, and looked back at Hank.

"Where did you guys buy something like this?"

"We didn't," answered Hank. "I built it."

Bobby's eyes widened. The back ramp of the jet opened.

"Everyone inside," said Xavier.

Scott, Bobby and Piotr ran up the ramp, followed by Xavier and Hank. As everyone got into the jet, the back ramp closed.

"Choose a seat," said Hank, as he climbed into the pilot's chair.

Xavier put up his hand.

"Wait."

Everyone turned to him.

"One last thing," Xavier said. "The uniforms."

Hank nodded, and then pushed a button on the jet's front console. The side wall of the jet opened, revealing a set of outfits that were attached to hooks. Scott looked at the outfit in the middle. It was primarily made of a thick, blue material, with two sectioned, yellow straps crossing over the chest from both shoulders. Piotr walked over and grabbed his, which was shaped in a way to fit over his metal frame. Scott ran two of his fingers across the material of his outfit, and then look back at Hank, who was fitting a similarly styled jacket over his torso. Hank smiled at him. Scott looked back at the outfit and began putting it on.

After everyone put on their uniforms, they stood in a line in front of Xavier. Xavier put his palms together and nodded.

"Nice digs, right?" said Bobby, posing.

"Finally, something that fits!" exclaimed Piotr.

"Uniform uniformity is the first hallmark of a team," said Hank, holding up one finger.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Scott?"

"What's with the X? Why is there an X on everything?"

Xavier put his hands on his lap.

"The X . . . . comes from the X-gene. The X-gene is what makes people into mutants . . . . into us. It is the baseline difference in our genetic code that makes mutants a differentiated evolutionary strain from humans. It is our defining characteristic. Therefore, I felt it appropriate for our purposes. As mutants, we must band together under a common flag. Therefore, we must become . . . . X-Men."

Bobby snapped his fingers.

"Now . . . . that, is a great name."

"Hank, get us in the air," commanded Xavier.

Hank got back in the pilot's seat. Everyone else sat down and strapped in. Pulling a toggle on the roof of the cockpit, Hank then pushed the ignition, and the jet powered up. The jet held steady in the air as the front end of the hangar opened, revealing the Atlantic Ocean.

"Wicked," said Bobby.

Hank pushed the throttle forward, and the jet blasted out of the hangar, into the sky.

* * *

Erik sneered as he stared down at the building. His arms folded, he took a few moments to think back at the time he had lost as a child. Flashing images of memories he had long tried and failed to suppress flew through his psyche, like a slideshow of pain and regret. Wincing, he closed his eyes and willed the images to leave. He then looked up at the Boston skyline.

"Where are we?"

Erik turned around and looked at Jean, who was also standing on the same roof as he was. He then pointed at the building.

"Look down there, child," Erik commanded. "Tell me what you see."

Jean walked up to Erik and looked at the building. Raising an eyebrow, she turned to Erik and shrugged.

"A building," Jean replied. "What's so special about it?"

"That's not just any building," Erik said. "That is the headquarters for Senator Robert Kelly, the man who has been a major leader in anti-mutant propoganda for years."

"Kelly? I've seen him on TV before . . . . he said that mutants were . . . ."

Jean stopped and rubbed her left arm with her other hand.

"He said that we were a mistake," Jean finished.

"Of course he did," Erik declared. "He's been spewing his vile opinions all over the media, rallying the weak willed and simple minded to his cause, and that cause is the destruction of our kind. He speaks of protecting the 'humans', but if his Mutant Registration Act were to come into effect, he would have us identified, segregated . . . . and eventually, exterminated."

Jean looked up at Erik with a frown.

"How do you know?"

Erik moved his head back slightly. Narrowing his eyes, he raised his right hand. Jean's eyes widened as the metal armour around his arm flew apart, and the individual pieces starting to rotate around it. Jean could see a number printed on his arm in mildly faded blue ink.

24005.

Jean gasped, placing her hands on her mouth. The metal pieces effortlessly reformed around Erik's arm as he lowered it.

"How do I know?" Erik said. "Because I've seen it happen before. When I was a child, I was powerless to help my family . . . . my people. I watched them be slaughtered in droves, knowing I could do nothing. I will not stand idle. Never again."

Jean lowered her hands.

"So . . . . what do we do?"

"If we don't put a stop to Kelly's tirade, mutantkind will not survive. We have to end this, and the only way to do that is to strike first."

"What do you mean?"

Erik reached onto his belt, and took off a small metallic orb with a red light on it. Jean looked at it and then back up at Erik.

"Using this," Erik said.

"Is that . . . ."

"An explosive device of my own design. It will completely destroy the building and everyone inside. Kelly is hosting a charity event in there . . . . but it's nothing more than a sham to raise money for his anti-mutant affairs. However, we cannot simply detonate it . . . . he'd die a martyr. That's why I've brought you here."

Jean started to shake nervously.

"You're going to use your telepathic abilities to take control of a civilian, and have them plant and detonate the device, and subsequently take the blame. Since it will be one of his precious 'normal' humans doing the deed, no one can blame mutantkind for this 'random' act of terrorism."

Jean took a step back.

"What's wrong, child? Take it, and find someone!"

Jean took another step back, and then flicked her hand. The bomb flew out of Erik's palm and landed a few meters away.

"No!" Jean shouted. "I won't do it!"

Erik growled and then moved his wrist, causing a nearby pipe to fly at Jean and wrap itself around her, trapping her. The pipe then pinned her to the ground.

"You can, and you will!"

"No! Just because he is against us, doesn't mean we have the right to kill him!"

"You cannot possibly be so naive! He would never have the same courtesy for you!"

"That still doesn't make it right!"

Erik moved his hand, and Jean became suspended in the air by the pipe.

"That kind of sentiment is so easy to have when you've lived such a sheltered life."

Erik flicked his wrist, and Jean went flying backwards, crashing into the wall at the edge of the roof. She sputtered out a few drops of blood from her mouth.

"You will do as I say, girl," Erik roared, "or I will make your family suffer!"

"No!"

Jean winced, and the pipe surrounding her leapt off and flew towards Erik, crashing into him.

"Ugh!"

Erik took a step back, and watched as Jean stood up and pointed a finger at him.

"You're just as much of a monster as Kelly is!"

Erik growled again, and started to move his arms when a large red laser blast hit him in the side of his ribcage. Shouting in pain, Erik fell off the roof. Jean gasped and looked over the edge as he fell. She then turned around to see the X-Jet flying above her, with Scott holding onto a metal pole attached to the open docking ramp.

"Jean!"

Jean smiled as the X-Jet flew over. Scott held out his hand.

"Grab on!"

Jean grabbed Scott's hand. He pulled her onto the docking ramp as the jet swung around and started to descend to street level. Hank squinted his eyes, and saw Erik blasting his way out of the rubble on the street created by his impact. Effortlessly knocking away two nearby cars, Erik floated upwards and landed on his feet. Hank turned the jet around and landed it on the street. Erik folded his arms and stood still as dozens of nearby civilians ran away, screaming.

"Charles."

Scott, Jean, Hank, Bobby and Piotr all ran out onto the street and stood in a line. Following them, Xavier rolled down the ramp and stopped in front of Erik, a few meters away.

"I see you've been busy, Charles," said Erik with a smirk. "I knew you had some . . . . intriguing, ideas, but I never believed you'd actually go through with this one."

"Stop this now, Erik," demanded Xavier. "I know what you're doing here, and I will not allow it."

"What you allow is none of my concern. The man you're defending is a mutual enemy, Charles. He would have you arrested and executed just as he would me."

"We don't have to always resort to violence to solve our problems," replied Xavier.

"Says the man who put together his own little mutant attack squad."

Xavier scowled.

"You've been fighting for equality for decades, Charles, and it hasn't worked. Now, we do it my way."

Erik raised his hands, and the X-Jet skated along the road, moving away from the team. Xavier's chair then flew to the side, crashing into a wall.

"Erik!" shouted Xavier.

Xavier tried to move his chair, but he quickly realized that the motor systems were damaged.

"What do you call yourselves, children?" asked Erik.

"The X-Men," replied Bobby.

"Then come, X-Men. Face your better."

Erik flung his arms upwards, and a nearby bus lifted in the air and flew towards the team. Bobby skated upwards, firing an ice blast which held it in the air. Hank leaped on top of it. Piotr charged at Erik, but Erik fired a purple energy blast from his hand, knocking him back. Scott fired a laser blast, which Erik deflected with his other hand. Hank jumped off the bus, his claws outstretched, but Erik caught his hands and tossed him into a crashed taxi. Jean tugged at Scott's arm.

"Stop, Scott! You won't be able to win this! He's too powerful!"

Scott looked at Jean. He then shook his head, and jerked his arm out of her grasp. He ran forward and fired another blast at Erik, who absorbed it with his energy shield. As Erik rose into the air, Piotr jumped from the ground and grabbed onto his foot. Pulling down, Piotr slammed Erik into the pavement. Bobby soared down and blasted ice on top of him, but it barely held him for a few seconds before he broke out of it and shot Bobby in the chest with an energy beam, sending him careening into a fire hydrant. Piotr punched Erik twice, and Erik responded with breaking the bus out of Bobby's ice and knocking Piotr away with it. Scott fired another laser blast, which was again deflected. Erik laughed.

"Is this all you have?"

Erik fired an energy beam at Scott, which he dodged with a barrel roll. Erik fired another, connecting with the ground Scott was standing on, causing him to crash into the sidewalk.

"You little fools! Do you even know who I am? I am Magneto, master of magnet . . . ."

Before Erik could finish, Piotr threw the bus at the back of Erik's head, knocking him to the floor. Shouting in anger, Erik stood up and moved his wrist. The bomb flew off the roof and landed in his hands. Punching Piotr away, Erik looked at Xavier and smirked.

"No!" shouted Xavier.

Erik threw the bomb at Kelly's building.


	6. Structural Integrity

Earth-717: X-Men Vol 1

Chapter 6: Structural Integrity

The explosion was blinding. The sixth floor, which was the one through which the bomb entered the building via one of its windows, completely collapsed, and the upper section of the building fell onto the lower one. Thousands of shards of glass and chunks of concrete spilled onto the surrounding street, smashing sidewalks and crushing cars. Distorted screams were heard from the dozens of people who were instantly vaporized by the electromagnetic device.

Scott and Jean were knocked down by the force of the blast. Erik stood still, levitating, absorbing the kinetic force with his shield. He then looked down at Xavier. Xavier's eyes were widened in terror.

"See you in the new world, Charles."

Erik floated away, over the nearby buildings. Xavier looked back at Kelly's building, which began to fall apart. Scott pushed himself off the ground and looked at Xavier.

"Professor!"  
Xavier didn't move.

"Professor!"

Scott shook his head and ran forward. As he did, he noticed a large piece of a column fall off the building, about to land on the taxi that Hank was still collapsed against.

"Hank!"

Scott rushed next to Hank and hooked both of his arms under Hank's armpits. Using all of his strength, Scott hurled Hank onto the road, and performing another barrel roll, barely dodged the column smashing into the taxi.

"Piotr!" shouted Scott. "Get that building stable!"

Piotr ran to the building and jumped onto what little remained of the sixth floor. Bracing the ceiling against his hands, he pushed upwards, causing the entire top section of the building to lurch and hold in place.

"I've got it . . . . but I don't know how long!"

Jean helped Bobby get up off the fire hydrant. Scott looked at him.

"Bobby! Can you get some ice on those pillars? Help Piotr stabilize the building?"

Bobby's features sharpened.

"You got it."

Bobby skated forward, and then started blasting the corner pillars. Xavier finally shook his head and looked over at the X-Men.

"Scott! I . . . . I can't move!"

Scott turned to the Professor, but Jean put her hand on his shoulder.

"Let me."

Jean held out her right hand, her palm open. Narrowing her eyes, Xavier's wheelchair started to scrape against the ground. After a few seconds, the chair started to roll on its own until it arrived next to them.

"Thank you, Jean," Xavier said.

Jean nodded. As Bobby continued to freeze the unstable pillars, he heard coughing and screaming coming from inside.

"Scott!" yelled Bobby. "I can hear people in there! We have to get them out!"

Scott turned to Jean and Xavier.

"Hank is still unconscious. I have to go in."

"We."

Scott looked back at Jean.

"We have to go in," Jean said.

Scott nodded. Scott looked at Xavier for a moment, and then turned towards the building. Scott and Jean ran for the front entrance, which was mostly full of shattered rubble. After Scott fired a laser blast, which cleared a path, he took a moment to look back at Piotr.

"Piotr, we're going in to find survivors. You have to hold. Do you hear me?"

"Yes . . . ." Piotr said, struggling.

"You have to hold!"

Scott then rushed inside, Jean at his back. A piece of flaming wood crashed into Scott's shoulder. He cringed and shrugged it off. Blasting open another door, Scott arrived in a large, marble entrance hall. The marble composing the walls, stairs and floors had cracks running through it, and three corpses were strewn about the room. Several screaming and crouching people were huddled in one of the corners.

"The door's open!" Scott shouted. "Get out of here. Now!"

The people got up from their position and ran past Scott. Scott then tore his way up the stairs, blasting various pieces of destroyed furniture and rubble out of his way. As he entered the next corridor, a large wall of flame repelled him; his body being physically blocked by the amount of heat it was giving off. Shaking his head, he looked behind him to see an alternate staircase which was not on fire. Bashing the door open, he began running up the stairs, with Jean at his heels.

On the next floor, Scott saw dozens of people all in the centre of a ballroom hall, most of them coughing incessantly. Large quantities of smoke filled the top part of the hall. Scott fired a blast through all the nearby windows.

"Everyone! There's a path through to the exit! This way!"

As the people started to move towards them, a loud smashing noise emanated through the room. A crack started to form in the ceiling.

"The ceiling's caving in!" shouted one of the civilians.

People started screaming and moving frantically. Scott turned to his right.

"Jean!"

Jean threw up her arms. The collapsing ceiling vibrated, and stopped falling. Jean grated her teeth and closed her eyes, moaning.

"Hurry! Get out!"

Some of the people looked at the ceiling and then back at Jean.

"Now!" Jean screamed, shaking.

The crowd started to run past Jean, down the stairs. Scott beckoned them along. As Jean watched them rush out, she noticed the face of Robert Kelly amongst the crowd. As the last few were evacuating, Jean fell onto one knee, holding her vibrating arms as high as she could. Scott turn to grab at her shoulder, but pieces of the ceiling started to break through Jean's telekinetic barrier.

"Jean! We have to go!"

"I can't . . . ." Jean said, weakly. "It's . . . . too heavy . . . ."

"I'm not leaving you here!"

"If I move . . . . we won't make it to the door," Jean explained. "There's . . . . too much . . . . pressure. You've got . . . . to go, Scott."

Scott grabbed both of Jean's shoulders.

"Not without you!"

Jean looked at Scott, her eyes watering.

"Please . . . . go . . . ."

Scott placed both of his hands on Jean's cheeks.

"I'm not leaving."

Jean winced and closed her eyes as Scott placed his forehead against hers. He then wrapped his arms around her torso, pulling her close. After a few moments, Jean relented, and the ceiling collapsed around them. Scott closed his eyes, waiting for the impact.

A few seconds after the noise stopped, Scott opened his eyes. Looking around, he saw that all of the rubble was being kept from them by a bubble-shaped barrier. As Jean looked around, the barrier disappeared.

"You were able to do this?" Scott asked.

Jean looked flabbergasted.

"I . . . . suppose so."

Scott and Jean smiled at each other, and he let go of her.

"Alright, we have to move," Scott said.

Jean started to fall towards the ground, sweating and shaking.

"The weight . . . . my muscles are so sore . . . ."

Scott grabbed Jean's arms and leaned her weight against him. Dragging her feet along the floor, Scott pulled her towards the exit. As they reached the stairs, a tremor tore through the building, causing them to lurch. Scott reached out and grabbed the metal banister, stopping himself and Jean from falling.

Jean groaned as her eyes started to flutter shut.

"Just hold onto me."

Jean weakly reached out with one of her hands, which faltered and went limp. Scott took a step down the stairs as the fire overhead continued to grow. Scott clamped his teeth together as he looked at the fire. He felt his forehead sweating, but he took another step regardless.

"I'm going to get you out of here."

"Ugh . . . ."

As Jean's eyelids started to close, her eyes rolled upwards. Scott took a few more steps, pulling her with him.

"C'mon Jean, we're going to get out of this," Scott pleaded. "Stay with me. Please, just stay with me."

"Scott . . . ."

"I'm here, Jean. Just stay awake. I'll do the rest. Just . . . . please . . . . stay awake . . . ."

Scott breathed in deeply as the fire caused more pieces of wood to fall on him. He held his head over top Jean as he took the brunt of impact. Tears started to stream from his eyes.

"Please, Jean . . . ."

"Ugh . . . ."

Scott felt his own knees go weak. Burns on his shoulders tore into his nervous system. The taste of smoking coughs welled in his throat. Streaks of light filled his field of vision.

"Just . . . . a few . . . . more . . . ."

Scott's vision went completely blurry. All he saw were muddled shapes in a wash of red. Taking another step, he heard the sound of crackling fire grow louder. Then, as he felt his knees giving out, he heard a familiar voice.

"Piotr! They're out!"

Scott cringed, desperately fighting to keep his eyes open. Everything went black for a few seconds before he felt his legs lose contact with the floor. Rolling with the motion, Scott's head bobbed back and forth until his skin was sharply cut by the cool air of the outside. Blinking furiously, Scott breathed in before the the hard slab of earth that was the street stopped his motion. His head facing upwards, Scott blinked a few more times.

"Scott! Scott!"

Piotr's head moved into Scott's view. He had a concerned look on his face.

"Are you okay, Scott? Can you hear me?"

Scott coughed and sputtered. Piotr exhaled and then smiled.

"Is he alive?"

Piotr looked to the right.

"He's breathing. He's alright."

"What . . . . happened . . . ."

"I barely got you two out in time," Piotr said. "Just after I jumped out of the building, it just collapsed. There's . . . . not much left."

Pushing himself off the ground, Scott looked over to see Bobby and Hank standing over him. Scott sighed and coughed. Hank held out his hand. Scott grabbed it and Hank pulled him to his feet. Scott put his hand on his forehead.

"Ugh . . . ."

"Take your time, Scott."

"Jean . . . ." Scott started, "Where's Jean?"

"I'm here."

Jean walked past Hank and stood in front of Scott, smiling. Before Jean could say anything, Scott grabbed her shoulders and pulled her in close. In the embrace, they placed their heads on each other's shoulders.

* * *

Kelly opened the door to his office and entered. The wooden furniture was made of deep, brown mahogany, with thick patterned carpets lining the floor. Sitting at this desk, he placed his head against his hand; his index finger at his temple, and his thumb at his cheek. Furrowing his brow, he scrapped the nails of his free hand against the top of his desk. Exhaling, he reached for the remote. He pushed the power button, and the nearby television flickered on.

"This is Frederick Foswell, with the Boston Globe. Right behind me, we can see what remains of Senator Robert Kelly's headquarters, which was destroyed today in what appears to be a bombing . . . ."

Kelly scowled.

". . . . claim that there may be a correlation to Kelly's strong anti-mutant platform. Several eyewitness reports say that there were in fact mutants on the scene, but nothing has been confirmed by the authorities at this time."

Kelly picked up his phone and dialled the number. He placed the receiver against his ear as it rung. After two rings, the line clicked on.

"This is Macken."

"Walter? It's Kelly."

"Senator Kelly! My god, sir, I heard what happened. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Kelly replied. "But I think you realize how dangerous this is getting."

"Of course, sir."

"I want the Sentinels online now. Full production."

"But sir," pleaded Walter, "without the authorization of the registration act . . . ."

"Do I sound like I give a damn about authorization? Start mass producing those machines now, or everyone is going to know about your secret, you little shit."

"Y-yes sir," replied Walter. "Right away."

"Good. If Stark says anything, just refer back to me. I'll handle it."

"Okay."

Kelly threw the receiver back at the phone. He then looked back at the television, which showed his building in flames.


	7. Regroup

Earth-717: X-Men Vol 1

Chapter 7: Regroup

The vase exploded upon being frozen. Icy shards of glass scattered across the wooden floor.

"Goddammit!"

Bobby threw another ice blast, this time freezing the right-hand side curtain of his window. The soft, reddish material instantly become thick and durable. Bobby then punched at the curtain, causing it to break apart. Hank sighed as Bobby punched again, this time at the wall, leaving a faint hint of moisture.

"Bobby . . . ."

"I'm not cut out for this, Hank!"

Bobby turned around and was about to throw another ice blast when Hank put both of his hands on Bobby's shoulders. Chilled tears streamed down Bobby's cheeks. Bobby then fell to his knees, and Hank followed him. Bobby winced as he then pressed his head against Hank's chest.

"I'm . . . . not . . . ."

"It's okay, Bobby," said Hank. "It's okay."

Bobby pushed himself off of Hank and wiped his face with his left hand. He scowled as Hank helped him back to his feet.

"I just thought . . . . you know, for once I could do something . . . . something important."

"You did, Bobby," assured Hank. "All those people in that building wouldn't have made it out if not for you."

Bobby scoffed.

"As if. So what, I put out a few fires, who cares? Magneto trounced us, Hank. Trounced. I spent most of the fight curled up against a damn fire hydrant."

"I spent most of the fight curled up against a damn taxi," Hank replied.

Bobby folded his arms and looked back at Hank.

"That's not the point!" Bobby exclaimed. "I should have been able to take down Magneto. He got away because I wasn't good enough."

"That's not true and you know it," Hank retorted. "You have a right to be upset; we all do, but blaming yourself won't help anyone, especially not you. Magneto is one of the most powerful mutants ever known, even perhaps more powerful than the Professor. He's been fighting people for decades. We weren't even able to get in the proper training before we were forced into battle."

Bobby turned his head slightly to look towards Hank before looking away again. Hank sighed.

"Look, Bobby, if you need someone to talk to, you know I'll be there for you," said Hank. "But when you recede into that shell of yours, I can't do anything."

"I never asked you to be my personal therapist!"

Hank frowned.

"This isn't about Magneto, is it?"

Bobby groaned.

"Don't go there, Hank."

"This is about Judy."

Bobby turned and created an ice blast in his hand. As he was about to fire it at Hank, he stopped.

"I told you not to go there!"

"Go on, Bobby," said Hank. "Lash out. It's what you want, isn't it? To make someone else hurt?"

Bobby's scowl started to melt.

"To make someone else suffer? To get back at someone . . . . anyone, for all the pain?"

Hank folded his arms.

"Go on then. Do it."

Bobby reared his fist back. Hank didn't move. After a few seconds, the ice blast disintegrated and Bobby lowered his fist as he frowned.

"How did you know I wouldn't do it?"

"Because as much as you might be tempted, as much as your pain might bring out your dark side . . . . you're not like Magneto."

Bobby turned around. He placed one hand on the wall, and his other on his forehead as he leaned forward. Bobby continued to cry. Hank put a hand on Bobby's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Bobby," said Hank. "I know what you've lost . . . . what you had before all this madness. Don't forget that I'm only four years older than you, and trust me, when I got my powers . . . . people noticed."

"But you've done things, Hank," sobbed Bobby. "I mean, you're a super brain. You've built jets . . . . blasted through university . . . . I was a nobody before my powers, but I'm still a nobody after them. Only difference is that I lost the person I really cared about."

"She was just scared, Bobby. People get scared when they're confronted with what they don't understand."

Bobby closed his eyes and exhaled.

"Look, I'm not going to pretend that I'm going to be able to fix your emotions," explained Hank. "These things have to run their course, and you're not a bad person for feeling the way you do . . . . but the one thing I won't stand for is you referring to yourself as a nobody. You are somebody."

"Yeah . . . . who?"

Hank took his hand off Bobby's shoulder and turned to the door. He grabbed the handle and pulled it open. Before stepping out, Hank turned back to Bobby.

"You're an X-Man."

Hank stepped outside and gently closed the door. A few seconds after it shut, Bobby closed his eyes and clenched his fists. Charging an ice blast in his left hand, he shouted and threw the blast at the mirror on his wall. The glass froze and cracked, but did not shatter. Bobby opened his eyes and looked at the mirror. The face that was reflected back at him was splintered by the several cracks that were now in the mirror. Bobby stared into his own eyes for a while.

Sighing, Bobby walked forward and took the mirror off the wall. Placing it on the ground, leaned against the wall, Bobby bumped his hip into his dresser. This caused the top drawer on it to open slightly. Looking down, Bobby saw what he had left in there.

The picture.

Bobby just looked at it for a few moments. Breathing in, he reached down and picked it up. Holding it in one hand, he stared intently at the picture. In it, he saw a younger version of himself, smiling brightly and holding his right hand in a thumbs up gesture. His other arm was wrapped around a girl of the same age. She had curled, brown hair and glistening hazel eyes. Her pink dress perfectly complimented her sharp features. She had the slightest of smirks on her face, as if she was savvy about something that his younger form wasn't. Her left hand was placed on his chest.

Bobby spent a long time looking at that picture. After he was finally done, he tossed it back in the drawer and slammed it shut.

* * *

As Hank left Bobby's room, Xavier rolled up to him, followed by Piotr.

"Is Bobby going to be alright?" asked Piotr.

Hank turned to them.

"Given time," Hank answered. "He still thinks about Judy. It's causing him some . . . . self-esteem issues."

Xavier folded his hands.

"I'm aware. Bobby's been hiding his grief behind jokes. It's a difficult time for all of us . . . . I wish we had had more time to prepare before something like this happened."

Hank placed a hand on his chin.

"What do you think is Magneto's next move?"

"I'm not sure, but perhaps . . . ."

Xavier was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

"Are we expecting someone?" asked Piotr.

"Not that I'm aware of," replied Xavier. "Hank, could you get the door?"

Hank ran down the hall and jumped off the foyer banister. Landing in front of the main door, he unlocked and opened it.

"Hello?"

The door opened to reveal a woman with brown hair, blue eyes, and a white lab coat.

"Dr. MacTaggert!"

"Hello again, Hank," said Moira, with a wave. "It's nice to see you."

"Welcome, welcome," replied Hank. "Do come in."

Xavier rolled up to the banister as Moira walked into the foyer. Hank closed the door.

"Moira."

Moira looked up at Xavier with a smile.

"Hello, Charles. I see you managed to get your project together."

Moira began walking up the stairs to the upper level. Hank jumped up and grabbed the ledge, and then heaved himself over, landing next to Piotr.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here, Moira," said Xavier. "Of course, it's good to see you . . . . but I must ask . . . . why are you here?"

"I watch the news, Charles," answered Moira.

Xavier exhaled.

"But of course."

"I know that Erik is back. I know you tried to stop him but things are going to get too far out of hand. I came because you need my help."

"I've been going through the research myself . . . ."

Moira shook her head.

"Not the research, Charles. I've got it."

"You were able to do it?"

Moira reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a microchip. She handed it to Xavier.

"It took a long time, but I've finally got it working."

Hank took out his glasses and placed them on his face. He then looked intently at the microchip, as Xavier held it up with a finger and thumb.

"Professor . . . . what is that?"

"This . . . . is how we're going to find Magneto."

* * *

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Scott cringed and gritted his teeth as the cloth rubbed the damaged skin on his back. Shaking his shoulders, he felt Jean's hands grab the sides of his arms. Looking down, Scott saw his shirt on the floor. Shrugging so that Jean's arms let go, Scott sighed.

"This would be over faster if you were more co-operative."

"I have . . . . touch issues."

"Right," Jean said, with a tone of disbelief.

Jean dipped the cloth in the alcohol again. She felt it wash over the tips of her fingers, tinting them with foul taste and invigorating smell. She then held the cloth up to Scott's back.

"Sit still, Scott."

"Alright, alright."

Jean pressed the cloth against Scott's back. Scott exhaled, but did not move. Jean placed her right hand on his shoulder as she moved the cloth around the burn marks with her other hand. Placing the cloth down, she took a moment to trace the largest scar with her index finger. The deep red sections still felt quite tender.

She then took out the cream and unscrewed the cap. Dabbing some of the pale yellow mixture on her middle finger, she started to rub it into the grooves created by the scars. As she did, she took time to carefully explore the texture of Scott's back. The slow pace of Scott's breath allowed her to pause each time he inhaled.

"Last bit," Jean said.

Scott didn't reply. Jean took out her bandages and wrapped one around Scott's torso. After fastening the bandage to cover the burns, she tapped him twice on the spine.

"Finished."

Scott reached down and grabbed his shirt. As he put it on, Jean sighed and looked down. Scott then turned around to face her, as she was laying on the bed next to him.

"Thank you, Jean."

"No problem."

Jean sat up and moved next to Scott, sitting next to him. They both looked forward for a while, as the afternoon sun poured its rays into the room.

"Scott?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been wanting to ask you something . . . ."

"What's that?"

"When you were facing Magneto . . . . I told you it was too dangerous. I know you don't really have any experience with that sort of thing. Still, you went to face him. Even after all that, when the building was on fire . . . . even the Professor seemed like he didn't know what to do. But you went ahead and did what you could, and you rescued all those people."

Scott was silent for a moment.

"I don't understand . . . ."

"Why, Scott?"

"What?"

"Why did you do all those things? You could have ran. You could have let someone else handle it. I mean, we're both only seventeen for crying out loud . . . . and then you nearly got yourself killed inside by staying with me . . . . almost suffocated carrying me to safety. Why take that kind of responsibility on yourself?"

Jean looked at Scott. Scott turned his head to face her.

"Because . . . . there was no other choice. When it comes down to situations like that, I have no choice but to put myself on the line . . . . because no one else can."

Jean raised an eyebrow.

"Is that it? Pure selflessness?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"I needed to protect you."

"Why?"

Scott looked down for a moment before turning back to face Jean.

"Because . . . . you're the only one who has ever made the pain go away."


	8. Cape Citadel

Earth-717: X-Men Vol 1

Chapter 8: Cape Citadel

The night sky was as calm as it could be. The air had a sense of stillness to it, as if nothing in the atmosphere could disturb its tranquillity. The feeling of silence caused Erik's breathing to slow to a methodical, stilted pace. His eyes shut, Erik's mind drifted back to that time. The time he had long ago attempted to shut out. With nothing to break his flowing stream of memory, Erik allowed it to slip back into the forefront of his mind.

"Kill them! Kill the Jewish scum!"

Erik's head jerked slightly to the right as he heard the sounds again. Explosions. Screams. Bullets. Tears.

"They must not be allowed to escape!"

Erik shook his head back and forth as he entered the area. The houses were ablaze, and the sound of heavy combat boots crashing against the ground echoed through the town. The images were vibrant, but they were incomplete, as if the memory was damaged. Certain sections had grey static. People were scattered about, running in all directions.

"Stop! Get away!"

"Erik, quick, get her out of here!"

The voice was faint. Erik winced as he closed his hands. There was nothing in them now, but they had once held her arms in his.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Get her away from here! I'll try to stop them!"

The voice was more distinct now. The inflections were unique. The pattern started to become recollection rather than experience. It all sounded so familiar, yet it was like it was happening for the first time. More grey. Another explosion. Another scream. Another life gone.

"No!"

An image flashed of a soldier in green garb with an electrified baton strapped to his forearm. The soldier ran up to a man holding a baby in his arms, who had fallen to the ground.

"Hail Hydra!"

The soldier struck down with his arm, and the baton collided with the man's chest. The man's entire body seized as blood spurted from his mouth and ribcage. The baby fell out of his arms, falling into the mud. The baby's mouth opened, but no cries were heard. Static.

"Help!"

Hyperventilated breaths massaged Erik's neck. Her sweat started to seep into his skin. The thin cloth acting as a barrier between her body and his trembled as her bones shook.

"Hail Hydra!"

Erik knew it was time to run, but he didn't move. Instead, he looked forward, and saw dozens of green garbed soldiers. Some of the soldiers were male with the electric batons, others were female with flamethrowers strapped to their backs. One of the female soldiers let out a stream of flame from her weapon, setting ablaze several civilians who were desperately trying to escape. The entire time, she was laughing. Another soldier walked past the screaming baby, and looking down at it, pulled his pistol from its holster.

As Erik continued to stare, another man emerged into view. He was wearing similar garb to the soldiers, but he had no face-mask or helmet. His bald head and monocle caught Erik's eye, but his most distinguishing feature was his right arm, or lack of one. Instead, there was a silver plated metallic limb hooked into his right shoulder. At the end of the limb was a metal object simulating a hand, which glowed with reddish electric energy. Erik didn't move as the man approached him. Frozen in fear, he watched as the man reached out with his metal arm, and grabbed his face.

The smell of rotting flesh filled the air.

"No!"

Erik opened his eyes. He was back in the forest. All the sights and sounds of that time had vanished. Sighing, he felt a tinge of pain in his chest. The memory was not quite the same anymore. The details were different. Some pieces were in other places; some missing and some completely new. Strucker had never grabbed his face before.

Erik looked forward as he saw his target. Lifting himself into the air, he allowed all the elements of his repressed memories to fade away as his gaze fixated on the task at hand. Flying high above the forest floor, Erik floated over the gate of the military complex. He quickly glanced at the sign attached to the gate as he flew past.

Cape Citadel Military Base.

The alarm was almost immediately sounded. Erik continued to fly forward. As dozens of soldiers trained their weapons on him, Erik slowed to a halt and crossed his arms. He calmly watched as multiple jeeps and tanks arrived. Eventually, the sound died down to a single voice.

"This is Captain Thomas Bowman of the Cape Citadel Military Base. You have trespassed upon government property. You are immediately ordered to . . . . land . . . . on the ground, and surrender yourself, or we will use lethal force."

Erik narrowed his eyes, but did not respond.

"This is your final warning!"

Erik didn't move.

"Tanks! Open fire!"

The two nearby tanks fired shells at Erik, who threw up his arm as his energy shield formed around him. The rounds exploded on the shield, and the smoke cleared to show Erik unscathed. Some of the soldiers on the ground gasped in surprise.

"Lethal force, indeed," said Erik.

"Fire at will!"

Erik threw up his arms as the rifles and shotguns wielded by the soldiers were ripped from their hands. The guns then turned around to face their owners, and started to fire. Screams were heard as the soldiers were cut down by their own weapons. Bowman leaped from his jeep as the surviving soldiers ran away, shouting. The soldier on the jeep with the machine gun turret opened fire on Erik, but he flicked his wrist, causing the jeep to fly into the air. The soldier fell out and landed on the ground as Erik sent the jeep crashing down on top of him. The two tanks fired again, but Erik held his hands forward, and the shells stopped in midair. He then sent them flying towards the nearby buildings, setting them ablaze.

"What the hell is this guy?"

More soldiers arrived with guns, but Erik continued to dispatch them with ease. Energy blasts fired from his hands incinerated the tanks, and he used the shrapnel from them as projectiles against the soldiers, shredding their flesh and tearing them apart. Turning his gaze to another line of soldiers, Erik flicked his other wrist, and the pins on the grenades attached to their belts all flew into the air. The soldiers scrambled to rip off their belts, but within seconds were reduced to puddles of roasting meat.

Turning around, Erik looked to a nearby landing pad with a helicopter on it. Lifting his arm, he caused the helicopter to levitate into the air. Holding it in place for a moment, Erik then turned to the main watch tower on the base, and motioned his arm towards it. The helicopter was heaved, and crashed directly into the tower, causing a massive explosion. Several flaming corpses fell out of the tower as it burned down.

Erik then turned forward, and he saw Bowman backing away. Bowman pulled out his pistol and opened fire on Erik while walking backwards. He deflected all of the bullets and then closed his fist, causing Bowman's gun to crumple up and fall on the floor. Erik landed and walked towards Bowman.

"What, you going to kill me too?"

"No," Erik replied. "Not you."

Erik grabbed Bowman by the neck and held him off the ground. Bowman coughed and sputtered as he spoke.

"What . . . . do you . . . . want?"

"You can create a video communication with the White House from this base, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then that is what you're going to do."

* * *

"What do you mean, you can't find anything?"

Henry sighed.

"Gyrich, that was a shipment of four nuclear missiles. Nuclear. Do you know what that means? Anybody out there might have these armaments."

"Mr. President, without the launch codes . . . ."

Ellis waved his hand.

"Don't give me that. You know as well as I do that there are groups out there with both the resources and motivations to put those weapons to use . . . . and given the state of the street where it took place, I'd say someone along those lines pulled this off."

"Well, my team hasn't been able to explain it, Mr. President. We don't have any leads."

"I need answers, and soon, Henry," said Ellis. "Since one of his agents was injured in the attack, Fury's been breathing down my neck, wondering what the hell happened. That agent was there as a courtesy to the secret service, and now he's in a goddamn coma."

Ellis sat down at his desk. In the chair next to him was Senator Kelly.

"What is our contingency plan since the nukes were taken?" asked Kelly. "I mean, they were in my state. I want to know what's going to be done about this."

"We're taking this very seriously, Senator," said Henry.

"Go back to work, Gyrich," ordered Ellis.

"Yes, Mr. President," replied Henry. "We'll continue looking."

Henry turned to walk away when a light on Ellis' desk flickered on. A beeping noise was heard.

"That's an emergency channel," said Henry.

Ellis looked over at Kelly for a moment before tapping the button. A monitor screen folded out of the desk and turned on. On the screen was the face of Bowman. He was bleeding from the nose.

"Mr. President?"

"Thomas? My God, what happened to you?"

"Sir, I'm sorry . . . ."

"That's good enough."

Bowman stepped out of the screen's view as Erik stepped in. Ellis' eyes widened.

"Greetings, Mr. President."

"Who are you? What have you done . . . .?"

"Calm yourself, President Ellis. You're no longer in charge here. I am."

"Who are you?" Ellis repeated.

"My name is Erik Lehnsherr. I figure you're probably wondering right now who stole your nuclear missiles. Allow me to spare you the grief and admit that I did it. I have also taken over the Cape Citadel base in Florida, which, as you're probably aware, contains active missile silos."

The colour from Ellis' face flushed out.

"How could you possibly have done that all by yourself?" demanded Ellis. "Do you have some sort of underground army?"

"No," answered Erik. "I am a mutant."

Kelly's eyes widened.

"I want three things, Mr. President," explained Erik. "First, the Mutant Registration Act is to be cancelled. Second, all mutants are to be liberated from all attempts at prosecution, and third . . . . I want Senator Robert Kelly to be killed, and the body to be delivered to me."

Kelly held in his breath.

"If you do not comply with my demands within seventy-two hours, I will fire one of my missiles at a randomly chosen US city. The choice is yours, Mr. President."

The screen turned off. Ellis sat back in his chair.

"Gyrich, call up all the military forces you can. We need to stop this maniac before . . . ."

"Wait, sir," interrupted Kelly.

"What?"

"I have a better idea."

* * *

"How many do you have?"

"Since we went into full production, around thirty. All Mark Ones," answered Macken.

"Launch them," ordered Kelly. "I'll send the co-ordinates to your PDA. This is an order from the President himself, Walter. Get it done."

"Yes sir."

Macken hung up the phone and looked at the status screen. Within a few seconds, the co-ordinates message appeared on his screen. Punching the co-ordinates into the console, Macken turned the master control key and triggered the launch sequence. The ceiling of the factory opened, and the eyes on the Sentinels lit up.

"Initiating start-up sequence," said the Sentinel voice. "Co-ordinates received. Target . . . . Mutant. Orders . . . . Eliminate."

The Sentinel's rocket boots activated, and they started to fly upwards. Macken watched as the Sentinels launched into the sky and flew off into the night.


	9. Finding Friends

Earth-717: X-Men Vol 1

Chapter 9: Finding Friends

Xavier rolled into the foyer, followed by Moira and the rest of the team.

"What do you mean, you can find Magneto?" asked Scott. "Did he register on the astral plane?"

Xavier frowned. Everyone stepped onto the foyer elevator as it started to descend.

"Unfortunately, no," answered Xavier. "My telepathic range is only a few hundred kilometres, and his helmet blocks my telepathy."

"Then how will that gizmo of yours find him?" asked Bobby.

"This gizmo," started Xavier, "is the key to finding not just Magneto . . . . but every mutant on Earth."

Several of the team members raised their eyebrows.

"I'm sorry, Professor," said Hank, "you're going to have to explain that one."

Xavier sighed as the elevator reached the hangar.

"I'm sorry to say that I've been keeping something from you all," stated Xavier. "Even you, Hank."

Xavier turned his chair around and started to roll to the back of the hangar. Everyone else followed. At the back of the hangar was a locked, circular door. As Xavier rolled up the door, a light blue laser shot from the centre into his eye. After a moment, the laser disappeared and the door opened. Xavier rolled inside the newly opened room, followed by the team.

"Oh, my stars and garters," said Hank.

The room was a massive metallic sphere. The door led into a walkway, which covered the radius of the sphere. At the end of the walkway was a computer console, with a polished metal helmet sitting on it.

"What kind of room is this?" asked Piotr.

Xavier rolled up to the console and turned around.

"This . . . . is Cerebro."

Jean looked at the panels that formed the sphere, narrowing her eyes.

"Cerebro?" said Scott.

"Yes," replied Xavier. "I felt the name appropriate considering what it was designed to do."

"And what was that exactly?" asked Hank.

"To enhance the mutant abilities of telepaths," answered Moira, as she stepped forward. "As Xavier told you, his range of psychic detection is limited, even though his telepathy is very well developed. During our initial research together, we theorized that a machine could be constructed which could take the astral signal of a telepath and relay it so as to widen its range . . . . like a satellite dish."

"How far is Cerebro's range?" asked Hank.

"Worldwide . . . ." answered Moira, "if it worked."

"If?"

"You see, when we first built Cerebro, it was unable to properly channel the amount of psychic energy that it was receiving," explained Moira. "The machine alone could not deal with the load. While at first, Xavier believed that he needed to develop his control of his powers to make it work, I soon discovered that it was because the machine's interface was far too simple compared to the human mind."

Bobby, his arms folded, looked at Piotr. Piotr looked over at him. They both shrugged and shook their heads before looking forward again.

"What it needed was a guidance system," continued Moira. "A sorting algorithm to properly organize the telepathic data. I worked for years on various computer programs to try and simulate something that could be effective, but I wasn't able to . . . . until now."

"You still haven't explained why you wanted to build Cerebro in the first place," said Hank. "Extend telepathic range, sure, but to what effect?"

"To find mutants," answered Xavier.

Hank's eyes widened.

"I propositioned Cerebro as a way for me to find mutants in need," Xavier said. "Just as I found all of you . . . . but I can only do so much on my own. Right now, however, we need it for a different reason.

"Magneto," said Scott.

Xavier nodded. He then pulled out the microchip and plugged it into the Cerebro console. The console lit up with bright, blue energy. The soft, humming sound of the machinery droned in the background. Moira put her hand on Xavier's shoulder.

"Charles," Moira said, "are you sure you're ready for this?"

Xavier looked up at her with a slight frown.

"I can't afford not to be."

Moira closed her eyes for a moment before taking her hand off his shoulder and standing with the team. Xavier placed the metal helmet on his head and closed his eyes. Breathing in slowly, he felt a tingle of electricity hit the back of his skull. His whole body jerked slightly as the machine entered his mind. Jean took a step forward with her arm outstretched, but Scott put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head. Jean withdrew her hand and stood back.

Xavier's breathing started to speed up. Images began to flash across the astral plane. He clenched his hands on the arms of his wheelchair. Wincing, he focused his thoughts as various mutants began to whirl through his psychic view.

A woman flying through the savannah sky.

A young girl with a single white streak in her hair.

A man huddled in a winter forest.

A man in torn ninja garb hanging onto a ceiling with his tongue.

A woman with bright blue skin and crimson hair.

A man in metallic armour, wearing a purple helmet with magenta lining.

Xavier opened his eyes. The images faded away as he breathed in. He then took off the helmet and placed it on the console.

"I've found him."

"Where?"

"Tampa," replied Xavier. "We've got to get to the jet. Now. He's making his move."

"I'll go fire her up," said Hank, as he turned around and ran into the hangar.

"Time to suit up," said Piotr.

Xavier rolled up to Jean as the others began to leave.

"Jean, we have . . . ."

"Uniforms," said Jean. "I know. I actually made one for myself."

Xavier raised an eyebrow.

"I'll be right back."

Jean ran back to the elevator and took it up and out of the hangar. Xavier rolled past the elevator and onto the loading ramp. As Scott and the others were putting on their uniforms, Moira sat down in the one of the side seats. Hank was in front, activating the jet controls. Scott looked over at Xavier.

"Where's Jean?"

"Here."

Xavier turned around to see Jean standing at the bottom of the ramp. She was wearing a green and gold skintight suit with a golden sash hanging from her waist. On her chest, was a bright, gold symbol in the shape of a bird. Scott stared at Jean, his mouth hanging open. Xavier's eyes widened.

"Did you . . . . make that yourself, Jean?" asked Xavier.

"Yes."

"Where did you get the idea for that image?"

"Oh this?"

Jean looked down and pointed at the bird symbol.

"Yes."

"It's something I've seen in my dreams before. I liked it, so I kept it."

Xavier nodded his head slightly.

"Right," he said. "On the jet, then."

Jean smiled and clambered up the ramp. She looked at Scott before taking a seat. Everyone else sat down as Xavier strapped himself in next to Moira. As the docking ramp closed, Xavier looked at the bird symbol again. His breathing slowed.

* * *

"Closing in on designated target."

The Sentinels flew in strict formation over the Tampa skyline. Watching the video feed from the lead Sentinel, Kelly folded his hands and smirked.

"Don't worry, Mr. President," Kelly started, "He doesn't have a chance. The Sentinels were specifically designed to take down mutants."

"We'll see, Robert," replied Ellis. "I'm just wondering how we're going to explain thirty massive robots flying around to the Florida populace."

"Let the public relations people handle that," said Kelly. "You've made the right decision."

The Sentinels flew over the forest and arrived at Cape Citadel. As they flew over the main gate, they switched from horizontal to bipedal mode and began to land on their feet in the compound. The blue lights from their eyes scanned the surrounded area. They marched forward until they came into view of Erik.

"Target acquired. Designation . . . . Mutant."

The Sentinels raised their arms as their hand lasers charged. Erik smirked before throwing up his hand.

"Orders . . . . Elimina . . . ."

The Sentinels powered down for a brief moment before starting back up, this time with orange eyes instead of blue.

"Elimina . . . ."

"Robert, what is going on?"

Kelly tapped his phone.

"Macken! What is happening?! Why aren't the Sentinels attacking?"

"I don't know sir!" shouted Macken. "The controls . . . . they're not responding!"

Erik chuckled.

"How foolish . . . . to send an army of metal men to fight the master of magnetism."

Erik then raised his voice.

"I knew about your mutant-hunting robots, Kelly!"

Kelly gulped as sweat drops fell down his forehead.

"I wanted you to send them," Erik continued. "I let you do it."

Ellis looked over at Kelly with wide eyes. The Sentinels finally fully rebooted and stood straight.

"Programming . . . . altered. New orders. Target . . . . Humans. Orders . . . . Eliminate."

The Sentinels then turned around to face the city. Erik flew up and landed on the shoulder of the lead Sentinel. He looked straight into its eyes, so that Kelly and Ellis could see him up close on the view screen.

"Now, it's my turn," said Erik.

"Macken!" screamed Kelly. "Shut . . . . them . . . . down! Now!"

"I can't, sir!"

"Allow me to share with you my other name, Kelly," started Erik. "I prefer to be called . . . . Magneto."

The Sentinels lifted off the ground and began flying towards the city. Ellis and Kelly sat back in their seats as they helplessly watched them hover over the edge of the buildings. Through the view screen, they could see hundreds of people staring up at the Sentinels.

"People of the world," started Erik, "I am Magneto. This is the beginning of a brand new age. For far too long, the strong have been forced to hide from the weak . . . . for far too long has the natural order been disrupted. I will finally cleanse this planet of the degenerate and lowly homo sapiens . . . . and make way for a new world of homo superior! Today, mutants . . . . the future of our species . . . . take their rightful place as masters of this Earth!"

Kelly took off his glasses as he trembled.

"Starting with this city, I will wipe this world clean of humanity. To any mutants out there . . . . do not be scared. You will not be harmed. You no longer have anything to fear. I have come to liberate you. Simply stay in your homes and wait for my word . . . . and then, you shall be free!"

Erik then turned to the Sentinel's eyes.

"See you soon, Senator."

The view screen cut out. All that was left was static.


	10. X-Men

Earth-717: X-Men Vol 1

Chapter 10: X-Men

"Target . . . . Humans. Orders . . . . Eliminate."

The lead Sentinel fired a pulse grenade from its hand, which obliterated a large section of the crowd at the first intersection. As the rest of the people screamed in terror and began fleeing in all directions, the Sentinels descended into the city. Erik and the lead Sentinel stayed in the air while the rest of them began to attack the populace.

On one of the main roads, civilians began to abandon their cars as one of the Sentinels marched down the street. Firing its lasers, the Sentinel incinerated three people as a fourth ducked behind a car. The Sentinel kicked the car forward, crushing the man. Another nearby Sentinel fired a rocket at a car pile-up, blowing apart several civilians as more were set on fire. The Sentinel then looked down to see a young woman who had broken her leg while running and was crawling along the road. She looked up at the Sentinel with a look of horror. The Sentinel responded by lifting its leg and stepping on her, causing a loud crunching noise and blood to spurt all over the road.

On a nearby road, a Sentinel punched into one of the buildings, causing it to break apart and for several people to fall out. It then fired a pulse grenade into the building, creating a massive explosion which levelled almost the entire block. The downpour of bricks and steel crushed even more people on the street as they tried to run away. The sound of bones and skulls cracking filled the air alongside the screams.

A handful of police vehicles with sirens blaring began to drive up to the Sentinels. Officers carrying shotguns and pistols opened fire on the robots, to little effect.

"Their armour is too strong!"

The three Sentinels that were being attacked turned to the officers.

"Targets acquired."

They fired their lasers, vaporizing five of the officers. Two of the others turned to flee, but were knocked away by one of the police cars exploding. As the first officer passed out, the second tried to push himself off the ground before collapsing. His cheek on the pavement, he felt the burns on his body all stinging at once. One eye open, he watched as the three Sentinels marched past him, leaving heavy imprints in the ground with every step. With great effort, he turned his head the other way and watched as one of the Sentinels set a building ablaze. On the ground floor, a man ran out of the building carrying a baby in his arms. As he started to run away from the Sentinel and towards the officer, the Sentinel turned and looked at him.

"Targets acquired."

It fired its laser at the man as he huddled on the ground and covered the baby. With a scream and a flash, both the man and the baby were reduced to ash. The officer winced as all feeling left his body.

Over top the burning Tampa skyline, Chess Roberts' news helicopter flew above several of the Sentinels assaulting the city. She looked at the scene with her mouth open before turning to her cameraman.

"This is Chess Roberts, with Bay News Nine," exclaimed Chess. "I'm here in Tampa, where the mutant terrorist known as Magneto has just unleashed an army of humanoid robots on the civilian populace! It looks like the military is responding right now . . . . oh my god!"

Chess turned to the left, seeing a large explosion topple one of the skyscrapers. On the ground, military jeeps and tanks formed a line along one of the major intersections. One of the tanks fired on a Sentinel, knocking it back but barely piercing its armour.

"Open fire! Open fire!"

The soldiers fired their automatic weapons at the Sentinels. The sheer volume of bullets staggered them, as another tank fired, knocking one of the Sentinels to the ground. The other Sentinel raised its arm to deflect some of the bullets and fired a rocket from its other wrist.

"Incoming!"

The rocket collided with the front jeep, blowing it to pieces. As the soldiers recovered, the Sentinel stepped forward, firing its hand lasers, tearing apart some of the other vehicles. The first tank fired again, hitting the Sentinel square in the chest, causing it break apart and collapse. However, as that Sentinel fell, another one flew overhead, and dropped a cluster bomb on the line of military vehicles, incinerating most of them and the remaining soldiers.

One of the soldiers hid behind a pile of scrap as a Sentinel flew overhead. It turned to the soldier, who tried to open fire. However, he quickly realized that his gun was malfunctioning.

"Target acquired."

The Sentinel looked at the soldier for a moment.

"Target . . . . Mutant. Disengage."

The Sentinel then turned and flew away, as the soldier quivered with a look of shock on his face. As Chess looked down at the street, her jaw dropped before turning back to the camera.

"That entire squad just got decimated . . . . other military forces are battling the robots across the city . . . . but how could they possibly win?!"

"Chess!" shouted the cameraman. "Behind you! It's one of them!"

Chess turned around and gasped; a Sentinel was flying near the helicopter, looking at it. It raised its arm.

"Targets acquired."

"Oh shit!"

The Sentinel fired a rocket at the helicopter. Chess screamed as the rocket closed in, before a set of twin lasers hit the rocket, blowing it up in the air. Chess put up her arms to shield herself, but then looked forward as the X-Jet flew past them. The Sentinel looked up at the jet as it swerved around, and fired another set of twin lasers, destroying its head. As the Sentinel's decapitated body fell out of the sky, the jet flew down into the city. Chess wiped her forehead.

"What the hell was that?"

On the shoulder of the lead Sentinel, Erik furrowed his brow as he watched the jet descend into the city. He sneered.

"X-Men."

* * *

"Time to jump!"

Hank pressed the button which activated the docking ramp. As it lowered, Piotr ran out to the edge.

"Ready!" shouted Piotr.

"Go!" commanded Xavier. "You've got to stop those robots from destroying the city!"

Piotr leaped from the ramp and fell downwards, his fists in the air. He aimed for a nearby Sentinel, and when he reached it, he flung both of his fists in a downward motion. Colliding with the Sentinel's head, the entire machine crumpled under the sheer pressure of Piotr's blow. He landed on the ground with a loud crash as the Sentinel's smashed pieces fell all over the road. Bobby looked out the window.

"Where did Magneto get the giant robots?"

"They're called Sentinels," replied Xavier. "Mutant-hunting robots which have been in the design stage for quite some time. Somehow, Magneto's re-purposed them for his own cause."

"We've got to stop them," said Jean.

"Bobby!" said Xavier. "Take Scott and Jean down to the ground."

"Hank too," said Moira.

"But I need to fly the jet!" rebutted Hank.

"I can do that," replied Moira. "I helped you design it, remember? You're part of the team. Go!"

Hank nodded and stood with the rest of the X-Men while Moira got into the pilot's seat. Scott, Jean and Hank all held onto each other as they clung to Bobby.

"Alright everyone," said Bobby. "We're going down!"

Bobby skated forward, creating an ice path as the four of them slid along. They soon landed on the road as they heard sirens, screams and explosions. Xavier waved to them as the ramp closed.

"_Remember, Scott," _said Xavier. "_Be strong."_

Scott looked up at Xavier and nodded before the ramp closed. He then turned to the rest of the team as Piotr walked up to them. They looked around to see several Sentinels battling military forces and hunting down civilians in all directions.

"So, what do we . . . ." started Bobby.

"Call it, Scott," interrupted Hank.

Scott turned to Hank.

"What?"

"What do we do?"

"Me? You're . . . ."

"The oldest? Three years isn't that much, Scott. Besides . . . . remember our first battle? Who was the only one who was able to maintain their composure enough to come up with a plan? I think we all know who the leader of the X-Men is."

Scott looked around at everyone else. Every member of the team smiled and nodded at him. After breathing in, Scott nodded.

"Okay," said Scott. "This is what we're going to do. Bobby . . . ."

"Iceman. Code names in the field."

"Iceman. I need you to start helping the military forces. Use ice to shield them and help out wherever you can."

"You got it."

Bobby skated off towards the nearest soldiers.

"Jean, Colossus, you're our strongest members. Therefore, you're going to be our Sentinel-hunting party. Work together and take out as many as you can."

Jean nodded and started to run down the street. Scott looked at Piotr.

"Keep her safe."

"I will."

Piotr turned and ran after Jean.

"What about us?" asked Hank.

"Do you have a codename?"

"Beast."

"Well, Beast, you and I need to worry about the civilians. Let's go."

Hank nodded as he and Scott ran towards a nearby burning building.

* * *

Two of the soldiers jumped out of the way as one of the army jeeps fell down from the sky and nearly crashed into them. The soldiers got back up and started firing their rifles again at the Sentinel, which was busy tearing apart one of the tanks.

"This is useless!" the first soldier exclaimed. "They're ripping through everything we've got!"

"You got a bright idea?" asked the second soldier, reloading his rifle. "Please, share!"

As the soldiers aimed their weapons, they looked up in awe as the Sentinel fired a rocket towards them, which was then blocked by a wall of ice which materialized in front of them.

"What the . . . ."

They heard a loud whistle as Bobby skated in the air past them, and then start firing ice blasts at the Sentinel. The Sentinel turned away from the soldiers and looked at Bobby.

"Target . . . . Mutant. Disengage . . . . progra . . . . programming altered. Exception added. Target . . . . Mutant. Orders . . . . Eliminate."

The Sentinel began firing its lasers at Bobby as he dodged. The soldier watched him battle the Sentinel.

"Is that . . . . a mutant?"

"Yeah."

"Didn't that Magneto guy say that . . . ."

"Look, I don't care if he's goddamn Santa Claus," said the soldier. "If he's fighting the robots, cover him!"

The two soldiers ran forward and around the wall of ice as it melted. They both fired grenade rounds from their rifles at the knees of the Sentinel. As its knees buckled and fell into a crouching position, Bobby created a spear of ice in his hand, and rammed it directly into the head of the Sentinel. He then skated to the floor as the Sentinel collapsed on the ground.

"Thanks for the assist, guys!" said Bobby.

The soldiers looked at him with their mouths hanging slightly open.

"And you are?"

"Iceman."

"Right."

"Don't worry, this is the second most common reaction I receive," chuckled Bobby.

A crashing noise was heard. Bobby and the soldiers looked in its direction to see a Sentinel careening through the sky.

"What the hell happened to that thing?"

"My guess?" said Bobby. "Probably my buddy Colossus."

* * *

"Eliminate this, comrade!"

Gripping the Sentinel's right boot, Piotr spun around and threw the Sentinel into the air. It careened through the sky until it crashed into the road and crumbled into pieces. Two more Sentinels landed next to Piotr.

"Uh oh."

The first Sentinel punched down, pushing Piotr into the earth. Lifting its fist, it then stomped down on him with its leg. Piotr shouted in pain. As the second Sentinel charged its lasers, its arms then suddenly aimed forward before firing, destroying the top half of the first Sentinel. Jean then threw her hands down, and the Sentinel's arms flew to the ground, causing the whole robot to hit the floor. Piotr then stood up and punched the Sentinel across the jaw, causing its entire head to shatter.

"They need to make these things more durable," chuckled Piotr.

Jean then looked over to the left and saw another Sentinel walking towards them.

"Colossus," said Jean, pointing towards the Sentinel.

"Right," said Piotr.

Piotr then lifted Jean and placed her on his back.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Piotr ran forward, building momentum. After a few moments, Piotr grabbed Jean by the shoulders and tossed her towards it. Punching her arms forward and forming her telekinetic barrier around herself, Jean flew at top speed right through the Sentinel's chest, obliterating most of the machine. As Jean was about to hit the ground, she slowly stopped in mid-air.

"Whoa!"

Fumbling about for a second, Jean then found her bearings and started to float around. Looking down with her mouth agape, she then felt herself drop to the ground on her feet. She looked at her hands for a moment before turning back to Piotr.

"Jean!"

Piotr leaped towards Jean, pushing her out of the way of an incoming rocket. As Jean crumpled onto the road, the rocket hit Piotr in the chest, blasting him into a nearby building, which started to crumble around him.

"Piotr!"

* * *

Hank jumped from wall to wall to quickly scale the building's staircase.

"Just the top floor left to check!" shouted Hank.

Kicking open a door, he saw inside a family, consisting of a father, mother and daughter, who looked at Hank with surprised faces.

"C'mon everyone," Hank said. "This way!"

After a moment of hesitation, the family started to move towards the door. Scott ran up the stairs, and saw that a pile of debris was blocking the path of the staircase to the floor Hank was on. He blasted it with his laser, but the debris caught flames from the wall and collapsed a section of the staircase.

"Scott!"

Scott took a step back as the wooden staircase fell apart.

"Beast! I'm cut off! I can't reach you!"

"What concerns me more is how we're cut off from you," replied Hank.

The daughter started shrieking as more pieces of debris fell from the ceiling down the staircase. Scott coughed as the smoke started to fill the air.

"We've got to get them out of here now!" yelled Scott. "In a few minutes, we won't be able to breathe in here!"

Hank nodded and ran back into the apartment.

"Where are you going?!" shouted the mother.

Hank returned a moment later, holding a large bookcase. He placed it on the edge of the walkway and laid it down to create a bridge to the section that Scott was standing on.

"Alright, let's get across," said Hank.

The mother held her daughter up to her chest and began walking along the bookcase. The daughter was still screaming, with tears flowing readily down her cheeks. Scott held out his hand. The mother grasped it and Scott pulled her over to his side. The father followed, and Hank jumped across. However, when he landed, the impact destabilized the wood, and the daughter fell out of the mother's arms.

"No!"

As the daughter fell, Hank instantly reacted by jumping off the edge and grabbing her arm. As he fell, he reached out with his leg and dug his claws into the wood. The daughter stopped screaming as Hank held her forearm, the two of them hanging upside down.

"Gotcha!"

Hank smiled at the girl.

"Help me up, would you?"

Scott grabbed Hank's leg and pulled. After a moment, Hank had enough room to flip over the edge, carrying the daughter in his arms. He then handed her back to the mother, who looked at Hank with wide eyes.

"Thank you," she said.

Hank nodded as they proceeded to escort the family out of the building.

* * *

Erik had the lead Sentinel land on the hill as he watched the jet approach. He then flew off the Sentinel's shoulder and fell to the ground as the jet landed on the hill. Folding his arms, he watched as the ramp opened and Xavier rolled out.

"Why did you come here, Charles?"

"I came to plead with an old friend," replied Xavier.

"You're not going to be able to talk me out of this, Charles," said Erik. "We are the future. I will not allow you to jeopardize that."

"Do you think Magda would have agreed with that?"

Erik sneered.

"Don't you dare . . . ."

"Do you remember what you told me, Erik? About the village? About what happened to her?"

"That was different!"

"You've become what you've always fought against, Erik," said Xavier. "If only she could see how far you've fallen."

Erik looked away, cringing.

"You want to know how humans and mutants can co-exist?" asked Xavier. "She was all the proof you needed . . . . and you've forgotten her."

Erik looked forward at Xavier.

"End this now. She would never have wanted this."

Erik looked behind him and raised his arm. After a few moments, the sound of a launching rocket was heard.

"Erik! What are you doing?!"

"Ending it."

Xavier watched as one of the nuclear missiles flew into the air. He turned to Erik with a look of shock on his face.

"Say goodbye to your pupils, Charles."


	11. Choices

Earth-717: X-Men Vol 1

Chapter 11: Choices

After smashing the Sentinel with two cars that she had lifted with her mind, Jean started frantically waving her arms, causing the chunks of debris to be lifted out of the destroyed building. Piece after piece lifted into the air and got tossed to the road.

"Piotr!" Jean cried. "Piotr!"

After moving a few more bricks, a silver fist punched out of the pile. Jean sighed with relief as Piotr climbed out of the rubble.

"Don't worry, I'm still alive," said Piotr.

A loud noise was heard, like the launch of a rocket. Jean turned around and saw the missile fire into the sky. Jean's eyes widened.

"Might not be for much longer," said Jean.

"Jean!"

Jean looked to the right as Scott, Hank and Bobby ran up to her.

"Scott!"

"Oh, my stars and garters," said Hank.

Scott looked at the missile.

"Magneto," said Scott.

"No," said Bobby. "No."

"Hank," said Scott. "Please tell me that's not what I think it is."

"I'm afraid it is, Scott," said Hank. "We're near Cape Citadel missile base."

Scott looked down at the ground.

"How much time?"

"Given its trajectory . . . . minutes."

"Not enough time for me to skate up there," said Bobby. "Besides, if I freeze it, it will still hit the ground."

Scott winced before shouting and firing a laser at the destroyed Sentinel in front of him. Bobby closed his eyes and exhaled. Piotr shook his head before wrapping his arm around Jean's shoulders and pulling her close. Jean leaned her head against Piotr, but looked at Scott.

"Scott . . . ."

"We were so close!" shouted Scott. "All these people . . . . all these lives . . . . Magneto's just going to take all of it!"

Hank put his hand on Scott's shoulder.

"You can't blame yourself for this, Scott," pleaded Hank. "It's not your fault."

Scott sharply turned to Hank.

"But it was my responsibility!"

Scott looked back down at the ground, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry . . . . I'm sorry . . . ."

Bobby weakly chuckled.

"Well, at least we're all here, right? The X-Men."

Scott's fists trembled.

"X-Men?" said Scott. "What kind of a team are we? What did we accomplish? We failed . . . . I failed."

Jean looked up to see several Sentinels flying into the sky.

"The Sentinels are leaving," said Jean.

"No doubt Magneto wants to make sure they're still around to help him," said Bobby. "That murdering bastard."

"So that's it," said Scott. "Magneto wins."

"Is that all you have to say, Scott?"

Scott turned to look at Jean.

"This is what's coming from the man who fought Magneto when he had no good reason to believe he could win?"

"What do you want me to do, Jean?"

"Not you," said Jean. "Me."

"What?"

"I can stop it."

Piotr moved his arm off Jean's shoulders.

"How?" asked Piotr.

"I have to raise a similar question, Jean," said Hank.

"Scott," said Jean. "Do you trust me?"

"Jean . . . ."

"Do you trust me?"

Scott stared at Jean for a few seconds.

"Yes."

"Then let me do this. I can use my telekinesis to propel myself upwards, and hopefully, divert the course of the missile . . . . blow it up in the air."

Jean walked forwards, past Scott, and focused her energy. After a few moments, she started to float above the ground. Breathing in, she began to fly upwards.

"Jean!"

Jean turned to look at Scott.

"Don't do this," said Scott, tears in his eyes. "Just get away from here! If you go after that missile, you'll never make it!"

"I have no choice, Scott."

"Why?"

"Because when it comes down to situations like this, I have no other choice. I have to put myself on the line . . . . because no one else can."

"Please, Jean . . . ."

Jean turned forward and looked at the missile. No one could see it, but her green pupils filled with orange flame for a brief moment before she started flying upwards.

"JEAN!"

Jean rocketed into the sky as Scott held out his hand in vain. As Jean stared at the missile, she felt the residual psychic energy of Scott's astral signature. Closing her eyes, she breathed in as she allowed Scott to leave her mind. All that she wanted to focus on was the task at hand.

Yet, she found she could not. As she approached the missile, she found her mind drifting to the astral plane. She felt thousands of eyes watching her, thinking of her. Inside, she did not know exactly how to process how she was feeling. She was flying headfirst into a situation that she truly did not believe she was going to survive. As tears welled in her eyes, she allowed the thoughts she wanted to hear to flow through her psyche.

_"Please . . . . come back to me, Jean."_

She closed her eyes as her heart seized. The feeling of pain emanated through her chest. Past the missile, she could see the thousands of stars in the night sky. They reminded her of all the souls on the astral plane that she had touched . . . . and all the ones she would never know.

_"Please . . . . I can't lose you."_

Jean winced. The tears started to stream down her face. She wanted to reply, but couldn't bring herself to. She didn't want to increase the pain. The missile was closer.

_"Nothing made sense before you . . . . don't do this . . . ."_

She closed her eyes and opened them again. The tears stopped. She stared at the tip of the missile as it started to point downwards. She felt her speed increase as small flames appeared on her arms, but she felt no pain. She formed her telekinetic barrier around herself as she opened her palms. Focusing on the missile, she felt it start to move under her control.

_"Jean . . . . I . . . ."_

Jean closed her eyes one last time. As she felt the explosion begin, she couldn't help herself.

_"Goodbye, Scott."_

_ "Jean!"_

All of Jean's feeling stopped as the explosion began. After a brief moment of beautiful silence, it all came to a close.

* * *

Scott screamed as loud as he could as the explosion lit up the night sky. Holding his fists to his chest, he felt his vocal muscles shred under the sheer volume of his cry. Hank closed his eyes and looked down, tears stroking the fur on his face. Piotr placed his hand on his forehead. Bobby stared into the sky as the explosion began to fade. Scott fell to his knees. Tears streamed from the edges of his visor and dripped onto the ground.

For a long while, everyone was silent. The massive orange flare in the sky finally phased out of existence. After that, all that was left were the stars.

"Scott . . . ."

Scott didn't reply. He just kept his eyes closed, his hands on the ground. Then, he heard a series of loud noises. Looking up, he saw the Sentinels returning to the city.

"Oh no," said Piotr.

_"X-Men!" _

All four of them felt Xavier's voice in their mind.

_"Magneto is furious! I know that what happened to Jean is on your mind . . . . but he's sending the Sentinels back in, and he's personally leading them! You have to stop him!"_

Scott stood up.

"What do we do?" asked Bobby.

Scott didn't answer for a moment. Then, he turned around.

"You three . . . . take on the Sentinels. Keep the civilians safe. Magneto is mine."

"But Scott," rebutted Hank. "You can't just . . . ."

"He's mine," said Scott, pointing his finger at Hank's face. "Stay out of my way."

Scott turned around and ran forward.

"Scott!"

Scott didn't look back. He felt himself become weightless as he ran. He didn't even feel any of the steps he was taking. All that mattered was what was right in front of him. Everything in his peripheral vision became a blur. Street signs, buildings, people . . . . it was all just static to him. He quickly lost track of time as he continued running. Eventually, he saw his target.

Erik was flying above the streets. He fired a massive pulse from his own body, and the surrounding buildings exploded. It also created a large crater in the ground. Scott leaped into the crater and walked towards Erik.

"Magneto!"

Erik looked at Scott.

"Well, if it isn't Xavier's prize pupil," said Erik. "All by your lonesome."

"You're going to suffer for what you've done!"

"Am I?"

Erik threw up his arms, as thousands of metal objects, ranging from bolts to pop cans to garbage containers to cars began to circle around him in a whirlwind. Scott felt the force of all of the objects flying impeding his movement. Still, he took another step towards Erik.

"You don't know what suffering is, you impudent child!"

Scott continued to walk forward. Several objects began flying directly towards Scott, but he blasted them away with his laser.

"You're a traitor to your own species!" exclaimed Erik. "I'm going to create a new world for mutantkind . . . . too bad you won't be there to see it."

Scott blasted even more objects out of his way. With great difficulty, he continued walking forward. He stared directly at Erik as he smirked. Erik fired two energy blasts from his hands at Scott. Scott jumped to the side to dodge, but Erik fired more blasts, which hit the ground as Scott's feet, knocking him down.

"Ugh!"

The pressure building kept Scott on the ground as Erik fired another energy blast. Scott quickly fired one of his own to deflect it before pushing himself off the ground. Taking another step forward, Scott watched as Erik folded his arms.

_"Scott."_

Scott stopped. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

_"Jean?"_

_ "Scott . . . . hear me . . . ."_

_ "Jean! How are you . . . ."_

_ "Scott, listen to me . . . ."_

More objects flew towards Scott. He barely reacted in time to blast them.

_"I can help you defeat Magneto . . . ."_

_ "What?"_

_ "Do you trust me?"_

Scott stood still for a moment. Time seemed to slow.

_"Yes."_

_ "Then when I tell you . . . . take off your visor."_

_ "But . . . . it's too dangerous . . . ."_

_ "Please, Scott . . . . I will protect you."_

Scott exhaled and continued walking forward. Erik chuckled. He allowed Scott to walk up to him until they were only a few meters apart.

"You could barely survive fighting me with your team," said Erik. "How could you possibly hope to defeat me alone?"

_"Now!"_

"Because, unlike you, Magneto," said Scott, "I'm not alone!"

Scott tore off his visor and kept his eyes open. Erik gasped as a massive crimson beam ripped its way out of Scott's eyes. However, Scott felt the energy being directed in a way it never had before. After a brief moment where it felt like all time had stopped, the energy beam hit Erik square in the chest, and blasted him dozens of meters until he crashed into a building. The entire building crumbled on top of him.

Scott felt his eyes close; he did not close them himself. He then put his visor back on. Exhaling loudly, he started coughing and fell to the ground out of exhaustion. Taking a few moments to breathe, Scott pushed himself back up. Looking around, he saw the Sentinels all fall down and collapse at the same time. He then felt a small psychic tinge in the back of his mind.

"Jean."

* * *

Xavier rolled up to the destroyed building where Erik had fallen. He quickly found Erik, his back against the ground, collapsed amongst a pile of rubble. His helmet was on the ground near him. Xavier sighed. He rolled up to Erik and placed his hand on his forehead. A small psychic pulse entered Erik's mind.

"I'm sorry, old friend."

* * *

Scott ran out to the beach. Looking out at the ocean, he saw the waves, all seemingly moving in unison. Running forward, he felt each step as it imprinted in the sand.

"Jean!"

Wading into the water, Scott ignored the discomfort of his uniform becoming drenched with liquid. He pushed forward as his feet stopped touching the ground. Starting to swim, Scott pulled all of his remaining energy to propel himself.

"Jean!"

Part of him wasn't sure if he had actually felt it. The other part was absolutely convinced.

"Come on Jean, give me a sign! Say something! Please!"

Scott didn't hear a response. Breathing in, Scott plunged under the water, swimming faster below the sea line. Pulling his head above the water, he finally saw something. Squinting, he saw a shape floating in the water ahead of him. Staring for a few moments, he finally saw it.

It was her hair.

"Jean!"

Scott started swimming as fast as he could. About a minute later, he found her, still in her uniform. Her face was to the sky, her hair soaked in the water. Her limbs were outstretched, her eyes closed.

"Oh my . . . . Jean," said Scott. "I've got you. I've got you."

Scott pulled her close to him, paddling his legs to keep himself afloat. Flipping her over so that she was straddling his back, Scott started to swim towards shore.

"Just stay with me," pleaded Scott. "I've got you."

He stared at the shoreline. He could see three figures standing on the beach.

"I'm going to get you home, Jean," said Scott. "I promise."

Scott continued to swim. The feeling in the lower part of his body started to become numb. The weight of the water in his uniform strained his muscles.

"We're going to be okay," said Scott.

The shoreline was closer now. The figures were more distinct. Scott closed his eyes as his breathing became more laboured. He kept pushing his muscles, but he felt them start to give. Consciousness began to leave him.

"Hank! Help him!"

Scott blinked as he desperately tried to paddle his limbs. He then saw Hank entering the water and pulling on his arm. Scott relaxed as Hank pulled him to the beach. Scott breathed in as his face hit the sand. After a few seconds, he pushed himself off the ground and looked over at Jean, who was next to him.

"Jean!"

Hank was standing over her.

"Hank . . . . is she . . . .?"

"She's alive," answered Hank. "Unconscious, but alive . . . . but Scott, she's not breathing."

Hank moved out of the way. Scott started to pump her chest.

"Jean . . . . wake up!"

Jean didn't move. Scott opened her mouth and breathed into it before returning to pressing against her chest.

"Please . . . ."

Jean didn't move. Scott breathed into her mouth again. Hank winced.

"Dammit, Jean . . . . wake up . . . . please!"

Jean didn't move. Scott slammed his fist against the sand as he began to cry. He then grabbed her head and placed it against his chest.

"Jean . . . . I was so close . . . ."

Bobby felt frozen tears stream down his face.

"I'm sorry, Jean . . . ." said Scott.

Scott then heard a cough. Everyone's eyes lit up. Another cough, followed by a sputter.

"Jean!"

"Scott . . . ."

Scott moved Jean's head so he could see her eyes. They fluttered open. Scott had never seen anything as beautiful as her eyes at that moment. Scott felt a thousand words hit his mind, but he couldn't bring himself to say any of them. Jean looked into his eyes, as a smile weakly formed on her face.

"Hey . . . ."

Scott didn't reply. He just smiled.

"It's ok," said Jean. "I know what you're thinking."

Scott laughed before placing his cheek against hers. He took the time to feel her breathe against his chest. Hank, Bobby and Piotr all smiled. For a few moments, Scott just absorbed the relief he felt. Finally, he picked Jean up, one arm under her shoulders, his other under her knees. She pressed her head against his chest and closed her eyes.

"Thank you, Scott . . . ."

"Come on," he said. "I'm going to take you home."


	12. Foresight

Earth-717: X-Men Vol 1

Chapter 12: Foresight

Erik tapped his temple repeatedly with his right index finger. Sighing, he moved his left hand over the board, moving his knight to block Xavier's rook. He then rested his head against his right hand, his elbow on the table. He then looked forward at Xavier.

"You have to realize, that regardless of what you or your little students have done, Kelly's war will go on."

Xavier looked into Erik's eyes. After taking a moment to contemplate, Xavier moved his bishop to place Erik in check.

"Of course I do," replied Xavier. "There will always be those who fear us."

Erik breathed in deeply before moving his rook to take Xavier's bishop. The two pieces of glass tapped each other for a brief moment, causing a soft clanging noise to reverberate through the cell.

"Then what do you do when those who fear us are the ones in power?"

Xavier moved his pawn forward, next to Erik's knight.

"I do what I've always done," answered Xavier. "Negotiate the best I can. Keep pushing for peace."

"Peace," said Erik, scoffing. "Such foolish idealism. It's always been your downfall, Charles."

Erik moved his bishop in position to take Xavier's queen.

"Then why am I not the one in a cell?" asked Xavier.

Xavier moved his knight to take Erik's bishop.

"A plastic prison, courtesy of the same people who built the Sentinels," said Erik. "You think they won't come for you or your school next? They built those infernal machines to wipe us out. I stopped that from happening."

Erik moved his rook to take Xavier's pawn.

"Genocide to prevent genocide," said Xavier. "Hardly seems like much of an improvement."

Xavier placed Erik's king in check with his other pawn. Erik scowled when he saw the position his king was in.

"Don't lecture me on ethics, Charles," said Erik. "You and I both know that ethics have failed us in the past."

"They did indeed," replied Xavier. "Yet that doesn't mean they can't save us in the future. Magda believed in that. Why can't you?"

Erik narrowed his eyes.

"Your optimism is refreshing, Charles, it really is . . . . but it won't stop the coming war. You and all your children will be consumed by the fire."

Charles's eyes widened for a brief moment. Erik smirked.

"What, you think I didn't see it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Xavier.

"Oh, don't you?" asked Erik. "You really do believe in those students of yours?"

"I would trust any of them with my life."

Erik slammed his fist against the glass table.

"But not with the truth?!"

The guard in the corner took a step forward, his hand on his plastic billy club. Xavier looked at the guard and gestured, lowering his hand. The guard stepped back, keeping his hand on the club. Erik shook his head, sneering before relaxing his shoulder muscles and sitting back in his chair. The guard walked up calmly to Xavier, grabbing the back handles of his plastic wheelchair. Moving him around the table, Erik then looked directly at Xavier.

"I will get out of here one day, Charles. You've won this battle, but you haven't ended the war. One day . . . . I will finish what I've started."

"And when that day comes, Erik . . . . we will be there to stop you."

Xavier nodded to the guard, who pushed him out of the cell. Erik sneered again before tipping over his own king, which was in checkmate.

* * *

Hank and Bobby were sitting on the couch, watching the television. Piotr was behind them, sitting next to the window, painting on his canvas.

"Today, a memorial was held for all of the people who died in the Tampa Massacre, where the mutant terrorist known as Magneto assaulted the city with an army of humanoid robots which have been confirmed to be the Mark One Sentinels, built by Stark Enterprises . . . ."

Bobby folded his arms.

". . . . tough questions are being asked about the head of the Sentinel program, Walter Macken, who refused to comment on the incident . . . ."

"Of course he didn't," said Bobby, scoffing.

". . . . also under fire is Senator Robert Kelly, whose anti-mutant agenda has some believing that he was backing the Sentinel program . . . ."

Hank furrowed his brow.

". . . . this is what the President had to say on the matter."

President Ellis appeared on the screen, standing at a podium.

"It is with the utmost sadness and regret that I have to speak on such a tragic incident," started Ellis. "I send out my deepest sympathies to all those who have been affected by this heinous act of violence. The terrorist Magneto has been apprehended, and I want to assure the American people that he will be made to answer for his crimes. As for the Sentinels, we have been assured by both my own intelligence agencies and Stark Enterprises that it was Magneto who manipulated the Sentinels to his own ends, and that none of the fine people who worked on the project are to blame."

Chess Roberts appeared on the screen.

"Anne Marie Hoag, CEO of Damage Control, has reported that several teams have been dispatched to repair the damage done to Tampa, as well as collect and properly dispose of all Sentinel materials . . . ."

". . . . while certain mutant hate groups have used the incident to launch more propaganda against mutants, others are holding to the belief that not all mutants should be held accountable for Magneto's actions . . . ."

". . . . Stark Enterprises has terminated all contracts with the Sentinel program. However, it seems that all active development and patents on the Sentinels will not go to waste, as Trask Industries has already started bidding to obtain the rights . . . ."

". . . . no one is sure about the current status of the Mutant Registration Act, which was being spearheaded by Senator Robert Kelly's administration . . . ."

". . . . Captain Thomas Bowman of Cape Citadel missile base was found wounded but alive. The military has also confirmed that the stolen nuclear weapons have been recovered . . . ."

". . . . although Washington's official stance on the matter is that it was the military who defeated Magneto and his Sentinels, dozens of eye-witness reports claim that it was actually a group of mutants who helped to defend the city. The following people who were at ground zero in Tampa had this to say on the matter."

Several different civilians were shown being interviewed.

"I'm telling you, the President is lying. It was mutants who fought those robots, not the army."

"He was huge, and he had metal skin. I've never seen anything like it. He crumbled that machine like it was paper!"

"I don't even know what to believe . . . . it all happened so fast."

"I saw her! She flew up into the sky! It was insane!"

"I don't care about what the government or the tabloids say. A mutant saved my daughter. Saved my family. They should be remembered for that."

"I heard them say something . . . . like, 'X-Men', or something like that. I don't know if that's what they're really called, but if they're out there, I just gotta say . . . . thank you. For everything."

Chess appeared on the screen again.

"With Bay News Nine, this is Chess Roberts."

Hank turned off the television.

"Well, Bobby, when you asked if we'd made the news, I suppose that's you answer," said Hank.

"I can't believe this crap!" shouted Bobby. "We both know Kelly was behind the Sentinels. Sure, Magneto's locked away, but . . . ."

"There's nothing we can do about Senator Kelly today, Bobby," interrupted Hank. "Let it be. Eventually he'll slip up, and we'll be there."

Bobby sighed and nodded.

"Okay."

Hank smiled. Bobby then jumped over the couch and looked at Piotr.

"What are you painting?"

Piotr sat back on his stool so Bobby could see. Bobby's eyes widened. It was Jean, flying into the sky over Tampa, with flames on her arms.

* * *

Scott stared at the afternoon sun as it held itself low over the ocean. The cool breeze hit his skin with just enough pressure to be soothing. Taking a breath in, he felt the warmth of Jean's hand on his leg, her hair on his neck. Her head was rested against his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her back. They were both sitting on the park bench at the cliff to the ocean, outside the Institute.

"You know," said Jean, "I think I've thought of a codename for myself."

"What would that be?" asked Scott.

"Phoenix."

Scott nodded his head.

"Sounds powerful. How did you think of it?"

"It just sort of came to me," said Jean. "I also thought of one for you."

"Oh?"

"Cyclops."

Scott tilted his head to side.

"Why that name?"

"Because, no matter what, you always maintain your focus," said Jean. "Also, it sounds cool."

The two of them laughed.

"So what happens now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to go back home? Back to your mom and dad?"

Jean was silent for a few seconds.

"No."

"No?"

"I'm staying here, at the Institute."

"But . . . ."

"I've already called my parents," explained Jean. "I told them that I was staying here."

"What did they say?"

"My mom said it was a mistake . . . . my dad just wanted to know why."

"What did you tell him?"

Jean sighed.

"I told him that I've finally found a place where I'm happy," replied Jean. "I've finally found a place where I belong. I'll always love my parents . . . . but whenever the Professor came over, I felt like I was with someone who understood what I was going through. My parents just couldn't provide that. I felt like I was in a cocoon. Now . . . . I know I'm in a place where I can grow."

Jean moved her head so she could look at Scott.

"I've finally found my home."

Scott smiled at Jean.

"So have I," said Scott.

After staring at each other for a few seconds, Jean closed her eyes and jutted her head forward, pressing her lips against Scott's. They shared the moisture of their lips for a few seconds before Scott opened his mouth slightly to allow his tongue to slip inside Jean's mouth. Grasping her hair, Scott pulled Jean closer as she placed her hand on his neck. She massaged his tongue with hers. After they broke lips, Jean cuddled up to Scott and placed her head once again on his shoulder, closing her eyes. Scott looked forward again, watching as the sun continued to slowly drop towards the ocean.

* * *

Xavier closed the screen of his laptop as Moira placed a handful of books on the shelf. After she was done, she turned to Xavier as he spun his chair around to face her.

"Alright, so that's the last of the reference books," said Moira. "Everything should be in order."

Xavier looked up at her.

"You haven't had your coffee, Charles," said Moira, pointing at the desk.

Xavier looked at the desk to see the cup of coffee sitting there. A large amount of steam came off of it.

"Oh yes," said Xavier.

He picked up the cup and placed it to his lips. Taking a large sip, he felt it massage his throat with its warmth. He then placed the cup back on the plate.

"Hmmm," said Xavier. "Quite good."

"I told you that I've been practising," chuckled Moira.

"Thank you," said Xavier. "For everything."

"You know that it's my pleasure, Charles."

"I know . . . . I just . . . ."

Xavier paused. Moira raised on eyebrow.

"It's nothing."

"Charles, we were together long enough for me to know that you're not a very good liar."

Xavier rolled his eyes.

"Right," he said.

"Talk to me."

"I was just thinking about what's going to happen now," explained Xavier. "The world knows about us. They're going to want to know more . . . . and not everyone who tries to investigate us is going to be doing it for the right reasons. I can't help but wonder if the future is going to bring us more harm than good."

"No matter what happens, Charles, you'll find your way through it. You always have."

Moira sighed. She then stood up and walked to the door.

"How are you getting home?"

Moira stopped, holding the door with one hand.

"I'm not."

"Oh?"

"I figured I would stay. You'll need my help. You've never been very good with organizational stuff, and you'll need someone to maintain Cerebro. I'll be your . . . . tech support. I hope it's not too much trouble."

"Not at all."

Xavier smiled weakly before folding his hands and looking down.

"I figure that your answer probably hasn't changed," started Moira, "but I figured that I'd ask again. Do you think things can ever be the same?"

Xavier looked up at Moira. After taking a few seconds, he smiled and his eyes lit up.

"Perhaps."

Moira smiled back at Xavier before leaving the room. He sat back in his chair. For a long while, he sat there, looking out his window at the afternoon sun. For a long while, he just waited and pondered. Allowing his thoughts to drift, he found himself in a memory he rarely touched. A time before the wheelchair.

He was standing on his two legs, and Moira was standing on hers. He was in his military uniform; she was in a ravishing red dress. Her auburn hair was in an updo, with curled strands framing the sides of her face. Her eyes were oceans of beauty. They were dancing at a restaurant with a name he had long since forgotten. All that mattered was that they were there, her arms in his, her smile as bright as the evening stars.

She used to be happy. They used to be happy.

Xavier let the memory fade before turning on the television.

"Reports are just coming in now that a fire-truck in Boston has crashed . . . ."

Xavier's eyes widened.

". . . . hanging over the bridge! We have no idea how many civilians are in danger . . . ."

Xavier tapped both sides of his forehead with his index fingers.

_"To me, my X-Men!"_

THE END

The X-Men Will Return

* * *

Epilogue

The man's finger tapped the button on his main console. As he watched the footage, three small orb cameras floated around his chair. He placed his other hand on one of the orbs, massaging it gently. He then paused the video. Sneering, he placed one hand on his chin as he zoomed in. On the screen, he saw Scott standing up on the beach, with Jean in his arms.

"Finally," said Sinister. "I've been looking for you, Scott. It's time for you to come back home. The family has missed you so much."

He then zoomed in even further on Jean, who was resting her head against Scott's chest. Sinister chuckled.

"Well . . . . it looks like you've made a friend."


End file.
